


the reason you ruminate the shadowy past 你寻味阴暗过去的原因

by Wrongthesis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 假情侣梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrongthesis/pseuds/Wrongthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>所以，美国队长成功让托尼一整年都没有性生活。</p><p>这不是史蒂夫的错。好吧，其实这就是史蒂夫的错。但他只是在证明一个观点——如果一个超级英雄是同性恋，那这怎么会是错的？史蒂夫只是在证明观点的时候挑错了超级英雄。现在全美国都会觉得他们在<em>约会</em>——托尼才不要当那个伤美国队长的心的人。</p><p>出路只有一条。为了保全面子，史蒂夫和托尼必须成为假情侣。史蒂夫以为“情侣”这部分会最难装……但也许最难装的是“假”这部分。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the reason you ruminate the shadowy past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401626) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> 因为某些原因随缘暂时关站了，只好先发来这边。
> 
> AO3没有办法设置颜色，所以每次更新的部分放在新的章节，等全部翻完了再整理到一起。

# the reason you ruminate the shadowy past

# 你寻味阴暗过去的原因

【标题出自千岛花音的《黒い鳥籠》歌词的英文翻译。】

________________________________________

_所以，美国队长成功让托尼一整年都没有性生活。_

_也许故事从这里开始不太对。_

_故事从一台电视机开始。_

________________________________________

_倒不是说是电视机的错。在任何以疯狂天才发明家托尼•斯塔克为主角的故事里，这一点应该早作澄清。没有人怀疑托尼发明一台能够引起天崩地裂的电视机的能力——只是声明一下，这里讲的不是那个故事。_

________________________________________

_引发末日的电视机将会在复仇者们后来的职业生涯中出现，其发明者是贾斯汀•汉默。_

________________________________________

_这狗娘养的。_

________________________________________

按照几乎是 _所有人_ 的说法，史蒂夫如果想搞明白二十一世纪，电视是必不可少的。所以他花了一个小时点点戳戳才把它打开，又一个小时用在抱怨四十年代的电视要 _简单_ 多了，因为只有两个频道一个转盘， _拜托_ 。让电视上出现画面又用掉了一个小时。

史蒂夫倒希望自己没费这个事儿。主要是因为他被电视上的内容惊呆了。

他这辈子唯一确信不疑的事就是他想要战斗。他想要与任何威胁到美国人民自由的人和事作斗争。但 _这_ 难道就是他献出生命保护的东西吗？这个年代的人难道都这么肤浅、自私、愚蠢？

史蒂夫僵硬地看着屏幕，充满怨恨，几乎没有注意到旁边的沙发因为另一个人的重量陷了下去。是托尼随随便便地一屁股坐了下来——毫不令人惊讶。

史蒂夫一直以为托尼傲慢、总是不合时宜爆发的性格并不是普通现象，托尼没遭殃，是因为他有男孩般的魅力，无可否认的英俊外表和 _很多很多的钱_ 。连弗瑞都注意到，史蒂夫已经把时常为了托尼的健康着想打击他的自尊当成了私人使命。但现在他想，撇开托尼的自负不谈，也许这只是 _二十一世纪的普遍行为_ 。

“你在看啥？”托尼问，然后史蒂夫在眼角里看到了他的动作——托尼在看着他，没有看电视屏幕。“噢，《我是药瘾怀孕青少年》！我有没有错过斗殴场面？”

史蒂夫把脸从电视屏幕的方向转开，看着托尼，甚至无意掩饰自己的震惊，因为托尼怎么会对眼前的恐怖如此无动于衷？连史蒂夫自己的那种堕落都比大着肚子的女孩互相叫喊辱骂要强。他的耻辱是安静、保守的，就像他自己一样。

托尼回望着他，皱起眉头，也许是真的担心。“你没事吧？”托尼问，仿佛他们是朋友一样，但现实并不是这样的；他们在战报室里并没有很合得来。虽然他们在行动中合作得天衣无缝，但托尼代表了一大堆史蒂夫不赞成的东西。他自负，爱现，对食物、汽车和人都挥霍无度。他爱冲动，孩子气。他跟接触范围内的任何人都狠狠地调情，甩着头发，还随随便便地 _触摸_ 他们。

显然史蒂夫看起来并不好，要么就是托尼从来懒得等任何人回答，因为托尼继续说：“你看上去就像我拒绝看医生，结果小辣椒给我网购了个DIY直肠检查工具包那一次的我似的，那玩意儿可是有好几个 _尖头_ 的啊。说真的，你还好吧？”

史蒂夫在内心辩论着要不要继续震惊地盯着托尼，但如果他要继续讨论……直肠的话，这显然不是个好主意。“好极了。这是不是——”史蒂夫开口道，这时电视上的女孩们像托尼预测的一样，开始互相动起了拳头。“你怎么能对这个无动于衷？”

托尼看着史蒂夫的时候还在微笑，但他的笑容渐渐消失了。有人说史蒂夫的严肃会传染。他并不想老当一个扫兴的人，但他也不能总是就坐在那让这个新世界从他头上冲刷而过。“这是排练好的。这些女孩需要钱。电视台的人只想做个节目。这总比她们可能会去做的某些糟糕的事情要好一些。”

“这是种……令人不舒服的看法，”史蒂夫挣扎着遣词造句。“我——”他的表情垮了下来，看着托尼，眉头紧皱。“这怎么能是我们要拯救的世界？”

“噢，”托尼说，好像这个问题令人失望。“我想你只是看得不够仔细。”

“电视上也没什么别的，除了一些走入歧途的怀孕少女……显然在痛揍彼此——她们的丈夫们呢？”

“哎呀，我真的没办法给你解释清楚。”托尼狠狠地揉了后脑勺一会儿，揉得头发四处乱翘。他倾过身来，心不在焉地从史蒂夫身边的沙发扶手上抄起一个黑色长方形物体，一瞬间就又坐了回去。“她们不一定结了婚？现在这不是什么大事了。大多数婚姻都以离异收场，所以女孩们……一开始就懒得结婚。这……并不是什么禁忌？”

史蒂夫呆了一下。“弗瑞局长说过类似的事，我还以为他是开玩笑的呢。”

“很不幸，弗瑞先生年轻的时候做过幽默感切除手术，”托尼一本正经地说。“还有叫他尼克，他最恨这个了。”

史蒂夫故意没搭腔，向后靠着沙发背坐好，感觉到有点尴尬。“那我应该看什么？”

“看另一个台，”托尼说。“给。这个东西——这叫遥控器——上面有带数字的按钮。按下按钮就可以换台。”

史蒂夫看见屏幕角上有个数字202一闪而过，然后电视上出现CNN的字样，一位穿着西装的女人坐在桌后。他之前见过几次。这是新版本电视新闻，有全彩现场报导而不是百代公司生产的新闻汇辑，以一种史蒂夫从来想象不到的速度迅速地播报。新闻应该是沉着、正式、精确的，而不是一片模糊不清的信息、图像和声音。

“看这段新闻，”托尼的屁股向前挪到沙发沿上，用遥控器比划着。“这是2011年埃及革命的纪念日。三十年来，埃及都由胡斯尼•穆巴拉克控制着。你在屏幕上看到的庆典？那是埃及人民在起来反抗。夺回自己的国家。人们头上顶着锅碗瓢盆走上街头，自发地保护博物馆，保护他们的文化遗产。普通人。不像是现在的我们，而是还是少年时的我们——那时并没有人对我们怀有任何期待。他们站在街头，为了自己的自由而斗争，即使他们大多数人甚至不知道 _如何_ 战斗。”

屏幕上有成百上千的人，挥舞着旗帜，叫喊、哭泣，拥抱着彼此。人们环绕在博物馆周围，手挽着手，昂首挺胸地面对装甲坦克和持枪的士兵。普普通通的人们，头上戴着滤锅，手里拿着粗糙的武器。

“不光是新闻，”托尼说。“电视已经变成了人们表达需求的一种方式。表达人们的希望和梦想。看——”他又按下几个数字。屏幕上出现了在太空和群星的背景下交谈的人们。“一部科幻电视剧。由梦想着未来和太空旅行的样子的美国人创作的。这——”更多数字在屏幕的角落闪过。“是个音乐台。如果你热爱音乐，你可以打开电视，里面有更多热爱音乐的人。全都在表达他们脑中、心中所想，在电视屏幕上，让大家都看得见。没错，他们不是薇拉•琳恩①——”托尼朝史蒂夫挤了挤眼，又回头看着屏幕。“但你不会告诉我，创造和表达的自由——这不是你一开始参加战争的原因之一吧。”他把遥控器扔向史蒂夫。史蒂夫下意识地接住，因为他新的反应能力就是这样，然后发现自己没有把它捏碎，不禁松了口气。他之前没注意，但现在他可以看到上面的数字。“你自己试试。”

史蒂夫小心翼翼地按下三个数字。它们出现在屏幕的一角，然后消失；一个人跳舞的人出现在屏幕中间。等等，不是跳舞——是在打斗。这种战斗风格史蒂夫隐约看到黑寡妇用过，但他以为可能这只是一种女性格斗的方式。他们当年打仗的时候上阵的女人不多，她们之中也没有人能像娜塔莎那样动作。史蒂夫甚至不知道有没有 _任何_ 女人能像她一样动作。

他不知道有没有其他 _任何人_ 能像她一样动作。

“武术电影。那个人也叫托尼。托尼•贾。他是个泰国武术家。泰王国，”托尼迅速地说明。“你能相信这么多不同的文化是多么迅速地互相接触融合了吗？从四十年代以来，我们有许多飞跃。”

屏幕上的托尼把自己的腿点着，然后一脚踢中一个人的脸。史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“真厉害。或者真愚蠢。我不知道算是哪种。”

“多在我身边待待，”托尼告诉他，“很快你就能学会分不清这两者的区别了。”他随即皱起眉头。“我们需要爆米花。你知道爆米花是什么吧？”

“我是从四十年代来的，”史蒂夫尖锐地说。“不是从侏罗纪。”

“差点就唬住我了，”托尼说，眨了眨眼，破坏了他脸上无辜的表情。“我马上回来。我不在的时候别偷看色情片哦。”他站起身，朝厨房走去。“至少等我回来再开始。”

史蒂夫盯着他，然后意识到义愤填膺地看着托尼渐渐走远的背影并没有他希望的那么令人满足，于是转回去盯着电视。被瞪的人都没留下来感受他的鄙视，一点成就感都没有。

所以，爆米花似乎是某种二十一世纪的“对所有人开放”的标志。就在托尼蹦回沙发上一分钟后，娜塔莉突然出现，抓了一把爆米花；克林特端着又一碗爆米花走了进来，连布鲁斯都悄悄地来了，盘腿坐在地板上，每吃一把就检查一下脉搏，就好像也许爆米花也是浩克触发物之一似的。

或者可能电视才是触发物。史蒂夫很能想象电视让 _他自己_ 勃然大怒。

索尔不见人影。这大概是好事。在对付现代技术这件事上，索尔捅出的篓子比史蒂夫偶尔慢吞吞的手足无措更糟糕。如果“篓子”包括大面积损毁和通常至少一场小型火灾的话。不对，也许这还是坏事。如果小型火灾在这里发生，至少有足够的人来灭火，史蒂夫也可以有充分的理由不再看电视了。

托尼的注意广度有问题，每个节目都看不过五分钟，除了某个叫情景喜剧的节目，讲的是一群在酒吧里的人。他没动这个台，因为娜塔莉凿了一下他的膝盖骨，托尼一阵瑟缩，显然是试图掩饰有多疼。史蒂夫咧嘴笑了起来。虽然娜塔莉确保他们都知道整洁正派的斯塔克工业雇员娜塔莉，和不费吹灰之力就能用棉签取你小命的女人娜塔莎是不同的，但史蒂夫 _从来_ 没有忘记，后者隐藏在前者的每一个神情之下。娜塔莉是 _故意_ 让自己显得无助的。事实上，她相当吓人，但史蒂夫知道在强壮的女人身边要如何表现。这门课他从母亲和佩姬那里学得很好。尊重。核心就是尊重。

史蒂夫一直很尊敬佩姬，而当佩姬也对他回以敬意时，他觉得自己仿佛可以征服世界。他想念她，思念的痛楚几乎要与他时刻在她身边感到的愧疚相当。知道自己永远无法成为真正配得上她的男人的愧疚。生活偷走了他 _尝试_ 的机会，但史蒂夫忍不住感到一丝如释重负，因为他永远不必看见她脸上的失望，当她意识到他新的肌肉和力量也无法治愈他脑中的病态。

那使得托尼时常在他身边几乎是一种折磨的病态。

史蒂夫咽下思绪，眼睛牢牢盯着屏幕。看到男人的身形并感到欲望，这是他的诅咒。是他的折磨。他会做他所能的一切来为这样的想法赎罪。如果需要，他会献出生命保护他人。

他想起自己为什么会像之前那样形容托尼的真相——浅薄，自负，炫耀，浪费，冲动，孩子气，喜欢到处调情——这些东西全都在提醒着他在这世界上那些他得不到的东西。那些他不该像一阵下腹的钝痛一般渴望的人。

所以更容易的办法是带着厌恶看电视，而不是像托尼为他指出的那样，去细看里面那些充满奇迹和激情的瞬间。这样让他可以更容易地想象这些他要拯救的人就像他一样残缺。但他们其实不是。他们和他不一样，还有他真的应该停止注意托尼把袖子卷起来时手臂有多漂亮，还有他——

大概是疯掉了。托尼换到了某个他说是科幻的节目，但托尼给他看的上一个科幻节目有太空和群星，而这个里面则是两个穿军装的男人站在酒吧里，正在接吻，仿佛世界末日到来。

史蒂夫的胃不舒服地抽动了一下。他偷偷向左边瞥了一眼。娜塔莉正在从托尼和克林特的碗里偷爆米花，熟练地在他俩之间来回切换，一边看着屏幕。布鲁斯在说这部剧里需要更多医生——听起来也很像布鲁斯的风格；他发现史蒂夫正迷惑地看着他，但只是冲他挤了挤眼睛。史蒂夫的视线转回到电视上，上面的两个男人还在接吻，他感到紧绷、燥热，手指掐进了膝盖上方裤子的布料里。他感觉全身上下仿佛结了冰一般，因为现在电视上当然会有堕落表演，有怀孕的女孩子们狠揍对方，所以当然也会有两个男人接吻，但为什么没有人发出厌恶的声音然后换台？

“噢，这个家伙，杰克上尉——穿蓝衣服那个——是个很棒的角色。《神秘博士》里第一个公开双性恋角色，我跟你说，英国佬的电视是有疯狂的时候，但《神秘博士》那是快四十年的电视奇迹。”托尼眯起眼睛。“别假装对我的宅男表现很奇怪，我见过你迷的东西。”

“不是，我——”史蒂夫开口道，然后皱起眉头。电视上的角色开始打斗。他希望自己提问的语气没有太过绝望：“双性恋？”

“既喜欢男人又喜欢女人。在性取向的角度上，”托尼说，“噢，嘿，他们在整季连播——我们今天有复仇者工作吗？”

“是的，”娜塔莉说，克林特与她同时说：“让美国队长适应现代文化听起来很值得我们花时间。”娜塔莉一歪脑袋，对这句话也表示了同意。克林特意味深长地看着她。娜塔莉 _回敬_ 他一个眼神，显然是在说她 _绝对_ 不可能同意他暗示的事情。克林特只是冲她回以笑容，因为他是个非常，非常勇敢的人。

史蒂夫迷茫地皱起眉头，尤其是当某个剧中角色拿杰克上尉的，呃， _双性恋_ 开了句玩笑的时候；然后托尼的注意力缺陷又发作了，漫不经心地换了台。娜塔莉悄悄地嘘了他一声，但看到电视上的节目时，她眯起了眼睛。

那是另一个新闻台，没有CNN那么俗丽，但史蒂夫甚至不知道节目的名字。他正忙着盯着电视上的士兵，尤其是那些正在接吻的男士兵。有无数类似的画面，身着军装的男人和女人庆祝欢呼，撒着纸花，还有一个四星上将在说着什么，但他的话语一片模糊；史蒂夫发现自己的指尖更用力地掐进腿里，因为这太不真实了。

房间里没有一个人露出震惊或恶心的表情。托尼没有马上换台。这个新世界显然是发疯了。史蒂夫转回注意力，听着电视里的声音，他的大脑空白——一片空白。

_“不问不说——由克林顿总统在1993年签署，让法律禁止上级询问士兵的性取向的政策——目前已被废止。男女同性恋人士现在可以公开自由地在美国军队服役。美国军方已对这条法令的废止做了数月准备，修改章程，进行培训，以回应即将到来的变化。目前军方已开始接受公开同性恋人士的入伍申请……”_

史蒂夫重重咽了口唾沫。他不是怪胎。他不是疯子。他有可能是非常，非常正常的。

他一时无法接受。

“这也是虚构电视剧吗？”然后史蒂夫问道，声音犹疑微弱。他的思绪如此嘈杂，他以为自己也许是把话喊出来的，但看托尼的反应好像只有他听到了；话说回来，托尼似乎只是比其他人都注意听他的声音。

“这是新闻，”托尼说。“事实。”然后他停下来，因为他一点都不圆滑，他耳语道：“等等，你是在哭吗？”

“没有，”史蒂夫条件反射地说，眨了几下眼，然后因为虽然他的生活奇怪到了语言无法形容的程度，他依然是诚实的，所以他说：“呃，是的？这很——”他寻找合适的词，甚至不用很努力就能找到。他想着在他童年中，当雨点般的拳头落在他矮小、脆弱的身体上时，那个被不断重复的词。“恶心。”

“喂，喂，等一下，”托尼情绪激动地说，“我知道你那颗爱国的小心脏里还带着四十年代的价值观和保守热情的‘军队最棒’颂歌，但你可不能这么随便乱用过时、不实的词来侮辱人。你们那代人对于什么可以接受什么不能的看法很操蛋；你越早明白，越容易在这个世界里正常运作。老天，我甚至无法 _想象_ 跟一个恐同的人一起与邪恶斗争，我——我是说，他们只是在 _接吻_ ，接吻又不算什么——”

托尼激昂的演说有点让人困惑，但最后史蒂夫好像明白了；特别是听到托尼正在考虑还要不要跟他并肩战斗的时候。史蒂夫不禁迫不及待地打断他：“我的意思是我以为 _我_ 很恶心。”

“这就说得通了，”托尼说。“虽然很愚蠢，但是说得通。嘿。欢迎来到二十一世纪。在这里做你自己并不违法。除非你是个恋童癖、强奸犯、杀人犯、毒贩、种族灭绝主义疯子和/或人体炸弹。或者是卡戴珊姐妹之一。他们真的应该好好考虑一下最后一条。我很担心她们对人类的潜在威胁。”

史蒂夫脸疼。他的表情大概很紧张。也许像便秘。托尼看起来像是习惯了这两种反应。他眯着眼看了他一会儿，然后叹了口气。

“不如——”托尼开口。

“如果你接下来敢说让小辣椒给史蒂夫做一个近七十年同性恋权益发展史简报，我就一枪打爆你的蛋，”娜塔莉打断道。

托尼一脸震惊地朝她扭过脸。史蒂夫眨了眨眼。他甚至没有意识到她也在听。不过话说回来，这可是娜塔莉。“我怎么会呢？”托尼用他最受伤的语气说，张开手指捂住自己的弧反应堆。

虽然史蒂夫心中给这个新美国建立起来的脆弱根基正在动摇（很长时间以来， _同性恋是正常的_ 这个想法史蒂夫就算有，整个世界也不同意；他曾以为是他疯了，但也许，终于也许 _并不是_ 如此），但在他生命里，有些事情是比史蒂夫所知的一切都更确切无疑的。

“是的，”史蒂夫说，与此同时布鲁斯、娜塔莉、克林特，还有之前谁都没注意到的一脸百无聊赖地靠在桌球台旁边的希尔特工，都齐齐开口道：“你绝对会。”

“竟敢挑衅一个有钱雇一千个杀手把你们杀掉，还 _绝对_ 不会留一丝痕迹的亿万富翁，”托尼说着摆了个夸张的造型。“这下可再也没人敢说神盾局和复仇者不勇敢了。”

“说到勇敢，你还记得你明天得去学校做有关英雄和勇气主题的演讲吧，”希尔特工插嘴道，操作着手里的神盾局配备平板电脑；像复仇者大厦里几乎所有东西一样，那是斯塔克设计出品。“这次轮到你和队长了。”

“噢噢噢，太好了。我以前老是莫名其妙一个人摊上这种事儿。看，我慈善事业很大一部分的对象都是老师是有道理的，”托尼说。“是，我们以一种 _令人不安的_ 高频率拖着渺小的人类躯体去跟摩天大楼那么高的外星人硬碰硬。但老师们得去面对小孩子。每一天。简直不知道他们是如何办到的。”

“一个上个月穿着金属战衣跑进起火的房子里的人如是说，”史蒂夫嘀咕。

托尼眯起眼睛。“队长，我尊重你的每一个意见”——连布鲁斯都忍不住哼了一声——“但如今的青少年，他们是彻头彻尾的 _怪兽_ 。”

史蒂夫努力控制自己不要也哼出声。 _他_ 那个年代的孩子也不都是小天使。他有第一手经验。好吧，确切来说是揍上他肚子的第一指节；他已经是街区里最瘦小的孩子了，但恶霸们却还是用拳头揍他虚弱的身体。

他知道孩子们并不完美，但如今的孩子……

……他们不可能有 _那么_ 糟糕吧，是不是？

译注：  
① 薇拉•琳恩，原名薇拉•玛格丽特•韦尔奇，曾是二战歌后、英国的“战地甜心”、英女王授予的女爵士。在大多英国公众眼中，她一直都是一位传奇性的人物。2009年，薇拉•琳恩现年92岁荣登英国权威唱片销售排行榜榜首，创下最畅销歌手年龄纪录。

________________________________________

他错了。

他大错特错。

说糟糕简直是轻描淡写。

史蒂夫以前还从没有在公开场合差点失控过。在面对过去那些可怕的敌人时没有。在自己面对恶霸和恐同行为的时候也没有。但当那个排在最后的男孩告诉他因为自己是同性恋而被狠狠揍了一顿，并指出欺负他的人时，史蒂夫知道他的表情算不上波澜不惊。

其中一个恶霸，托尼当时兴高采烈地指出，当场就被吓尿了裤子。就因为史蒂夫的表情。就好像史蒂夫应该为此感到开心似的。

他感到晕眩，并且仍然很愤怒——主要是对他自己——这时校长指给他可以去换上便服的地方。他们公开露面都穿复仇者制服。这样更好。制服能让名字和个人分得更明确。你看到制服，就知道你是安全的。或者你 _应该_ 知道。但史蒂夫只是在那胡乱说了说自己被欺负的历史，那孩子看起来还挺高兴，礼堂里响起热烈的掌声；史蒂夫在下台时只是感到想吐。

因为他应该做点什么的。应该 _有一些见鬼的事_ 是他能够做的，能够让事情变得更好。

能让他们 _明白_ 。

如果法律都说同性恋不是错的，那些孩子们为什么不知道？

如果史蒂夫的新陈代谢还是老样子，他肯定会吐出来，但超级血清给了他一副超级肠胃，能够消化他塞进去的任何东西。包括布鲁斯做的饭。

史蒂夫换衣服时托尼等在门外——这有一种奇怪的体贴感，考虑到史蒂夫甚至并没有露出多少皮肤。他知道托尼在外面，因为他能听见手指敲东西的声音。托尼总忍不住用手指敲东西。什么都敲。木头，金属，书本，自己的腿， _嗒，嗒，嗒_ 。他无法静止下来，几乎任何时候都不行，除非他已经累得筋疲力尽。有时甚至累坏的时候他的手指也还是会敲。枕头。地板。史蒂夫的腿，如果他当时坐得太近的话。

“我应该做点什么的，”史蒂夫对门说。也许托尼并不在那。 _说出来_ 感觉要好一些。天知道他在脑海里重复这句话够多遍了。 _我应该_ 做点 _什么的_ 。想到那个孩子心里怀着和史蒂夫小时候一样的想法，但在一个这件事显然应该是 _对的 _的世界里，却还是以为这是错误的……__

一声可闻的叹息。托尼不喜欢谈论任何人的感情。不过因为史蒂夫并没有直接询问 _托尼 _的感情，所以这还算不上托尼能想到的 _最糟糕_ 的话题。“你做得很好，队长，”短暂的沉默后，托尼说。敲击的声音停了下来。他显然是在认真思考要说什么。“比换我去好多了。”__

“孩子们应该得到不应该只是 _‘噢，嘿，我是个穿紧身衣的大个子，我跟你一样大的时候也经常挨揍’_ ，”史蒂夫说。“一定有什么我 _能够_ 做到的事情。”

又听见一声叹息。敲击声重新响起，沉闷而节奏紊乱。那么敲的是指节。“他们是小孩，”托尼说，“你可以用善良杀死他们。或者用亲吻。我不知道。都是六十年代爱的力量那一套。在我的年代之前。”

“在我的年代之后，”史蒂夫说。他又想了想。“也是之前。”

“摸不着头脑是做一根人形冰棍的绝佳副作用之一，”托尼说。“我说真的。你已经尽力了。你知道他们说天才也需要时间。我的钢铁侠战衣不是一天造成的。”

“我想那句俗话是‘罗马不是一天建成的’。”

托尼发出不赞成的声音。“我比较喜欢我的版本。”史蒂夫隔着门听到他咳嗽了一声。“这种事情需要很长时间才能深入人心。你已经种下了一颗种子，队长。现在它会蔓延开来。人们会口耳相传。你永远不知道一句善良的话语或一次善良的行为会得到怎样的成果。你能做的只有确保你做的小事都出于善意。信息总会传达出去的，只要你传达的是正确的信息……”

史蒂夫整理着衬衫，打开门，刚好看见托尼耸了耸肩。“你还说我更擅长演讲呢。这不就是一段非常精彩的演说么。”

托尼扭开脸。他不知道如何对待坦诚的赞美；对于他这么自负的人来说，显得很不协调。如果史蒂夫不知道托尼的自尊其实有多么脆弱的话。那些虚张声势的表现都只是伪装。

史蒂夫跟着托尼走出学校，来到人行道上时，托尼决定他们俩应该走路回大厦去。也许是为了让史蒂夫冷静一下。或者也许是因为他们今天的保镖是希尔特工（不管他们想不想要，神盾局都坚持给他们指派保镖——史蒂夫有点介意，但他理解。托尼十分介意，也许理解，但总是尽量故意而大声地 _误解_ ），而她真的很讨厌给他做保姆。

她尤其讨厌她必须照看托尼，而托尼又 _拒绝按照她的日程行事_ 的时候。

希尔特工正跟在他们身后，嘴里嘀咕个不停，另一位特工走在她身边。史蒂夫想着是不是托尼平常那种受虐狂倾向又冒头了，因为希尔很可能有天一个控制不住就赤手空拳弄死他们两个。

“你 _确实_ 挺擅长励志演讲那类东西。”史蒂夫鼓起勇气看了他一眼。托尼戴着墨镜，所以史蒂夫甚至看不清他的神情。话说回来，就算看得见托尼的脸也对史蒂夫没多大帮助——托尼的心情能瞬息之间从戏谑变成迷人又变得杀气腾腾。史蒂夫基本肯定始作俑者是失眠，或也许——他不安地怀着这个想法已经有一小段时间了——是酒精。

托尼饮酒的量还不足以成为问题，但那条道路就在那里，清晰、苦涩而尖锐。史蒂夫亲眼见过自己的父亲在那条路上堕落下去，他不想看到任何人重蹈覆辙。

尤其是一个他基本肯定是自己这个世纪最亲近的朋友的人。

“我……想是吧？”史蒂夫说，即使托尼的心情乐观阳光又诚实也无法将那句话看作赞美，因为连超级血清和在超级英雄界的一连串成功，都不能完全抵消被打击了一辈子的自尊。

“你扯得有点远，”托尼评论道。

“扯得远 _大师_ 还敢说我，”史蒂夫不带恶意地回敬道。托尼鞠了个躬，甚至没有打乱他的步伐；史蒂夫抓了抓袖子。

“衬衫痒吗？因为我可以炒了洗衣店，”托尼说。“或者烧了。”

史蒂夫无力地一笑。他用了快一年才理解托尼怎么能如此漫不经心地谈论跟解雇别人有关的事情——这是童年中父母们老在争论自己工作的不稳定性的后果。

不过托尼不是认真的。通常不是。他对自己的员工们很好——在没有人看见的时候。这个教训史蒂夫学得很艰难；当他每次看见托尼以复仇者的名义去做又一件蠢事的时候，他努力控制自己不去想这个教训也许他永远都没有机会学。

“我没事，还有如果你不要讨论火灾我会很感激的——或者至少别冲进着火的房子里，让我们惊慌失措，”史蒂夫说，实际意思是 _让我惊慌失措_ 。“只是穿着制服演讲的话，脱制服太花时间了。所以我直接把它套在其他衣服里面，直到我们能回去。”

“ _简直_ 是超人啊你，”托尼说着抬起墨镜，品鉴般地看了史蒂夫一眼，让他的脖子发起热来。“哈。我想我之前都没注意到你把衣服穿在了那玩意外面。”

“托尼， _你的_ 制服才叫 _玩意_ 。我的制服是艺术杰作，”史蒂夫纠正道，努力摆出严肃认真的表情，而不是他第一次戴上制服的新头盔时他知道自己露出的眯眯眼。

“我得告诉你，”托尼说，“那——那边出事了。”

“你知道我是对的，你那可怜的转移话题技巧被我看穿了，还有——”史蒂夫顺着托尼的视线看了过去，“我同意，绝对是出事了。”

远处有地方正在冒烟。

托尼拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，朝希尔特工伸出一只手。特工心力交瘁地叹了口气，把托尼的钢铁侠手提箱递给了他。

“好了，史蒂夫——让我们脱掉你的衣服，再次拯救世界吧，”托尼说，把行李箱放在地上，一脚踢开。

史蒂夫露出的表情得到了希尔特工的首肯，所以这应该是对付托尼的正确反应。

________________________________________

到头来那只是一场普通的火灾，但在托尼和史蒂夫从五楼救出十四个人后，消防车才鸣着警笛姗姗来迟，所以在场的人群和消防员都很开心。

史蒂夫有点不高兴，不过只是因为他发现自己好像总是让托尼在着火的房子里待的时间太久。

“总有一天你的铁罐会被火烤爆掉，”史蒂夫气呼呼地说，心不在焉地扯着制服袖口上被火烧焦的地方。希尔特工一脸便秘的表情，证实了史蒂夫对于是谁那样出色地完成制服修复工作的猜想。（是弗瑞本人。因为弗瑞是确保烂摊子都让手下人收拾的行家。而且 _全地球_ 上也不可能有人会愿意主动把尖锐物品放到玛丽亚•希尔手上。也许除了娜塔莎。有时候黑寡妇散发出一种 _有些人只想看整个世界化为火海_ 的气场。）

“反正不是今天，队长，”托尼说，听起来好像因为挫败了史蒂夫想看到他被活活烧熟的愿望而兴高采烈。

史蒂夫有点酸酸地看着他，托尼——面罩抬起——冲他咧嘴笑了起来，露出一大排牙齿。

警察们例行公事地决定先记录作案者和受害者的口供。受害者们大多一无所知，但逃离现场途中被托尼抓住的罪犯三人组（显然阻止的方式是把一根路灯竿子折弯了围住他们——弗瑞这下子肯定又会发来关于不要破坏公共财产的烦人的备忘录。如果不是托尼每次都买双倍的东西来替换那些被他们不小心破坏的，那复仇者肯定要变成世界上最遭人恨的超级英雄了。）

然后史蒂夫听见了让他浑身血液因为愤怒而沸腾的话。

“哎呀，他是个基佬嘛，是不是，那个开便利店的屁精，”个头最大的人说，指着公寓楼下面那家烧焦的商店。“我们只是想吓唬吓唬他，你懂吧？让他明白喜欢老二是错的，你懂吧？我们不知道火势会那么快蔓延上去。”

记录口供的警察看起来甚至在点头同意。

也许他的怒火表现在了脸上。史蒂夫低下头，看见钢铁侠的拳头抵着他的胸口，托尼正严肃地看着他。

“别管了，”托尼小声说。

“可——”史蒂夫开口，微微低头含胸，让托尼穿着铁甲的手不再压着他。他难过地抬头看着托尼。“看起来法律可以改，但人们的想法不一定可以。”

“想想那些主张妇女参政的女人，妇女权益。社会需要一段时间，”托尼说，看着那三个人，表情有点勉强。

史蒂夫点头。想着那些勇敢地站起来为自己的信仰斗争的女人。他想着从前自己身边的士兵们对参军的女人的那些低声议论。他想着佩姬每天都需要面对的那些冷嘲热讽。他想到她是如何坚持不懈地维护自己的坚持，然而任何一个有她一半勇敢的男人都肯定会得到歌颂和赞美，并且不需要遭受讥讽嘲笑。史蒂夫在很多错误的场合挥过拳头，但有一件事他是亲身体验并了解的：你可以忘掉脸上的瘀伤，但一句伤到心里的暴戾言语也许一辈子也忘不掉。

他想到艾米丽•戴维森，那个因为呼吁男女平权而被践踏至死的女权运动者；史蒂夫的五脏六腑抽紧了。

托尼似乎马上就注意到史蒂夫下定了决心要做些什么事。自从了解到他不需要隐藏他曾以为是畸形的那一面后，史蒂夫就再也不太费心掩饰自己的感情。

“你说得对，”史蒂夫说，正面迎上托尼的目光。“想想那些女人。”

然后他捧住托尼的脸，吻了他。

________________________________________

托尼花了五秒钟才大概意识到发生了什么，十秒钟让自己被推到最近的一堵墙上，再五秒钟 _真正_ 意识到发生了什么，然后又过了十秒钟，因为，这个嘛。史蒂夫的吻技真的挺不错的。

然后他真的， _真的_ 意识到发生了什么，于是推开了史蒂夫。

“队长，”托尼说，微微眯起眼，试图掩饰他粗重的呼吸。还有其他东西。史蒂夫摇摇头。啊。所以这是那种称呼很重要的时刻。总有一天，托尼会明白史蒂夫关于娜塔莉和娜塔莎的区别的唠叨。“史蒂夫，”托尼改口道，压低声音。“这见鬼的是 _干嘛_ ？”

站在他面前的史蒂夫朝那几个还被灯柱围起来的人看了一眼，耸了耸肩。“现代的同性恋人们需要知道同性恋是正常的。欺侮他们的懦夫们也需要知道这是正常的；如果一对超级英雄都觉得这无可厚非，嗯，那我们就可以给全世界做一个正面榜样。”

托尼努力忍住 _炸点什么_ 的冲动。史蒂夫站这么近，找个目标太容易了。攻击史蒂夫——就算他并不很想这么做——就像踢一只小狗狗。轻而易举。损害灵魂。无法挽回。

“史蒂夫—— _我都不是同性恋_ 。”

“我知道。他们不知道。”史蒂夫耸耸肩。“另外……”一丝洋洋得意的假笑在他脸上一闪而过。“你刚才 _感觉_ 起来挺同性恋啊。”

“……你能隔着 _钢铁侠盔甲感觉到那个？_ ”托尼震惊地说——超级血清到底有多厉害啊？

“我是指你回吻我了，”史蒂夫从容不迫地说。然后他微微皱起眉头。“难道还有什么 _别的_ 可以感觉吗？”

“ _没有_ 。”托尼扯谎道，“除了我剧烈的尴尬之外。”

“你伸进我嘴里的舌头确实充分表现了你的尴尬，”史蒂夫说，用的还是那种平静得不科学的语气。

托尼叹了口气，想用手捂脸，然后想起自己手心里百万吨级的能量炮。他确实回吻了，不过只是因为……不回吻是不礼貌的，是吧？他已经知道这是一个多大的谎言。就算他没有在某种程度上承认自己的感觉，小辣椒在他们去年漫长混乱的分手期里也已经喊出来够多次了。他感到头晕、恼火，而希尔特工脸上挂着那么大的假笑，托尼已经在脑子里想出了半打惹怒她的计划。

第一条：黑掉她的电视录播账号，让它只会放《老爸老妈的浪漫史》。

想对史蒂夫发火很难，因为托尼知道他做的每一件事都是出于好意，只是……“对你来说是没什么问题，”托尼说。“你没有像我那么时刻受到公众注意——人们知道你是史蒂夫•罗杰斯，知道你是美国队长，也知道你们是一个人，但这跟我还是不一样。”

史蒂夫现在看起来有点困惑了。“人们知道你是你，托尼。”

“他们对于制服外的我 _一无所知_ 。”托尼摇摇头。“连弗瑞都分得清。钢铁侠很好，托尼•斯塔克很糟糕——”

“你不糟糕，”史蒂夫说，声音低沉认真，就好像他觉得托尼真的是百分百相信自己的话。

他想的其实没错。

“ _而且_ 你也穿着制服，”史蒂夫说。“瞧，我很抱歉。我没想到事情会这么严重。是你说接吻并不意味着什么的。你也知道弗瑞总是说我们的能力意味着责任，一件小事就可以改变许多人的看法。”

他指了指身后。托尼眯眼看过去。对被灯柱围着的那几个人怒目而视的人多了许多。有几个警察看起来也更自信了。“哇哦，”托尼说，因为不管他的感觉如何，他总能表现出古怪的样子。“看看一个吻的效果。我们应该在他们面前上床。”

不出所料，史蒂夫脸红了。

“我们就别去报告了，直接回大厦吧，”托尼嘟哝道。因为史蒂夫说得对。托尼记得自己说过的话。 _接吻。接吻又不算什么。_

小辣椒是对的。他生活里出的很多岔子都是他自己的错。

倒不是说他会告诉她。

________________________________________

史蒂夫在托尼叫来送他们回大厦的车里一直一言不发。纯粹是因为愧疚。托尼咽了口唾沫，因为让 _史蒂夫_ 愧疚而感到愧疚，因为这总感觉好像他踢了一只小狗。

“瞧，”托尼语气不稳地说。“我很抱歉我有点反应过度。但你得理解，我知道现在的媒体是什么样的。他们很偏激。一个吻会变成悲剧的三十年秘密恋情、秘而不宣的孩子、可怕的争吵和加拿大的婚礼。我目前的名声就彻底砸了。虽然现在史塔克工业，你知道，基本上是小辣椒的，但董事会还是会谴责我的行为。负面传闻太多，我的股票就会跌。我最近在努力防止这种事情发生。我应该跟早你说清楚的。”

史蒂夫大声咽了口唾沫，用手指敲着膝盖——这意味着他一定是在心里狠狠谴责自己。托尼基本肯定这个小动作是自己传染给他的。“我很抱歉，托尼。真的很抱歉。我不是有意要给你惹麻烦。”他诚挚地看着托尼。“我会尽我所能来补偿你。新闻发布会？”

“你吻我是为了证明一个观点，没错。”虽然托尼知道史蒂夫在试图道歉，但他能感到坏情绪像龙卷风一般席卷而上，很难控制。“但他们会就此假定我们至少在约会。开发布会否认只会证明他们是对的。”

“那好吧，”史蒂夫说，咬着牙。“你经常跟别人约会。我们就说我们约会过，然后分手了。”

“你在开玩笑吗？你想让我甩了 _美国队长_ ？史蒂夫•罗杰斯上尉，美国甜心，西方最后一个诚实的人，善良、坚强、正派的美国伦理 _模范_ 人物，时代的英雄。如果我伤了他的心，整个国家会抄起干草叉捅死我的，”托尼挥舞着手臂说。啊，他想。也许他没控制住那阵坏情绪的旋风。“你 _想_ 让我被捅死吗，队长？因为那可不符合你鸟语花香美国派的形象哦。”

“那……真的只是个吻，”史蒂夫说，“他们不会以为——”

“他们会的。他们推测，他们猜想，他们毫无根据地得出一大堆疯狂的结论，结果大多以我是个下三滥收场。甩了你会成为我媒体事业的巅峰，相信我。”托尼发出一声挫败的声音，捣鼓着车里的微型冰箱，发现打不开，于是选择茫然地看着远处。他喷了喷鼻子，然后叹息一声，耸耸肩。“算了，没关系，你并不知情。你没有看到媒体业是怎样变成现在这样的闹剧的，我不该为了一件本质上这么大义凛然的事情冲你发牢骚，这 _当然_ 大义凛然，你可是美国队长。噢，老天，我该闭嘴了，胃倒酸。恶。富人病，你懂的。得在盔甲里装上非处方药。谁知道你会不会飞在半空突然需要退烧灵。”

“托尼，你已经完全在胡言乱语了。比洛基和射线机器那次还糟糕。”

“我 _发现你被压在了一整栋楼底下_ 。我觉得我心烦意乱没什么错，”托尼说。“那甚至不是 _我的_ 楼。”

“托尼，”史蒂夫说，头脑清醒得烦人，“是不是你的怎么会有什么不一样？”

哦。确实没有。“保险问题，”托尼说，他知道史蒂夫最搞不明白保险。

“你在发傻。”史蒂夫不再敲他的膝盖。他看起来还是有点不知所措，但他好像已经没有那么害怕他伤害了托尼的感情了。“瞧，民众相信我。我是美国队长。所以如果我说我是利用了你证明一个观点，他们会接受的。”他微微一笑；那是一个十分轻柔而悲伤的笑容。“一切都会好的。”

“好吧，”托尼语气不稳地说。他终于能够呼吸了，直到他对上史蒂夫的视线。但他重复了一遍：“好的”，并开始相信。

直到他们来到复仇者大厦，发现小辣椒在等着他们。

________________________________________

小辣椒波兹高效，美丽，实事求是，口才绝佳。

史蒂夫、托尼和其他复仇者正在学习磨合他们古怪的联盟，以便——用弗瑞的话说——负责任地使用他们的能力，小辣椒则把她的超能力——口才——用在邪恶的事情上。

纯粹的邪恶。

史蒂夫抽动了一下；小辣椒正在对他们俩大吼大叫，因为他们不负责任，脑子有病，他们到底在 _想什么_ ，她的理智都要被搞没了，还有 _她不是说过不许再搞这种破事了吗_ ，而史蒂夫开始听见自己脑子里传来某种嗡嗡声；他花了一阵子才搞明白那是什么，因为他 _从没_ 对小辣椒生过气。

_没人_ 对小辣椒生过气。因为小辣椒很可爱。小辣椒是地球上最完美的人。连《时代杂志》上个月都这么说。但他确实生气了。

史蒂夫张开嘴想说话，但托尼先开口了。

“小辣椒，”托尼说，然后，因为为了吸引到她的注意力他通常必须这么做，他重复了几遍，“小辣椒，小辣椒，小辣椒，”直到她用能让尼克•弗瑞都胆怯沉默的眼神瞪了他一眼。

“小辣椒，”托尼重复道。

“你已经 _说过_ 这句了，”小辣椒没好气地说。

“小辣椒，我亲爱的，”托尼改口道。“我真的被你吓住了。这是你对我说教最久的一次，我还以为你没那么……有偏见。”

小辣椒的眼睛眯了起来。

“这比在威尼斯和威廉斯姐妹那次好多了。或者直升机和那个屁股很漂亮的舞娘的那次，你还记得她么？”托尼咧嘴露齿一笑。小辣椒看起来并不觉得好笑。史蒂夫不怪她。他对托尼的名声有所耳闻，现在史蒂夫的想象力就像脱缰的野马。“还有南方大学里跟一整个女曲棍球队、山羊和啤酒桶那次……”

小辣椒的脸上露出顿悟的神情，她的眼睛眯得更紧了，史蒂夫还以为这不可能呢。“托尼，我不敢相信你竟然说我是恐——”

史蒂夫看向托尼，想知道他的朋友会如何反应。托尼只是扬起眉毛。

“行，好吧，”小辣椒气恼地说，“我明白我听起来可能像是——那不是重点，托尼。如果你打了一位修女，或者跟《妈妈咪呀！》的整个剧组上了床，或者在英国女王面前脱裤子，我都会是这种反应。当我留了一千条备忘说 _再有一次我就把你的蛋切下来放银盘子里_ ，我可不是开玩笑的。斯塔克公司的股票已经低得令人担忧了。再跳水一次，成千上万的美国家庭就会在一夜之间失去工作。”她的声音颤抖了。“再有一次，托尼，我是这么跟你说的。”

托尼明显地咽了口唾沫，他放不下的就是这个。他指的就是这个。他一直在努力，如此努力，而他显然不知道该说什么。

这不是他的错，这完全不是托尼的错，史蒂夫不知道要如何弥补任何事情。但小辣椒聪明绝顶，所以也许她知道。

“我要怎么弥补？”史蒂夫说，认真地看着小辣椒。“我发誓，小辣椒。这全是我的错。托尼没有参与预谋。全是我的责任。托尼只是个中立方。有人在欺侮同性恋，我只是一下子怒火朝天。”

小辣椒看着他，眼神柔和下来，但她摇了摇头。“是，托尼只是中立方。他自从青少年时期就暗恋你跟这 _完全_ 没有关系。”

托尼的喉咙里发出一声窒息的声音。史蒂夫眨了眨眼。这话他一点也听不明白。

“我只是收集漫画，”托尼说，“那并不代表——”

小辣椒看了他一眼。托尼安静下来，坚决地不看史蒂夫的方向。

“告诉我要做什么来弥补就好，”史蒂夫说。“开新闻发布会，拒绝媒体访问，收拾垃圾——”

“你知道，”小辣椒说，“确实有那么一条出路。”她若有所思地对他们俩眯起眼睛。“反正现在媒体也都只是猜测。传闻已经满天飞了。”

“小辣椒，”托尼说，“ _不_ 。别这样。”

无论是看人还是看机器，托尼都敏捷聪颖，但史蒂夫在没有面对枪火和直接威胁的时候有点迟钝。“我错过了什么？”他说，来回看着他们俩。

“这样就显得没那么可疑，”小辣椒坚持道。她双手叉腰。“你本来可以推开他，托尼。或者让那个吻看起来更柏拉图一点。 _那样_ 的话我还能组织一个平息事态的新闻发布会。但你不愿意。那就让这件事有了一条简单的出路。一年应该就可以了。”

“一 _年_ ，”托尼夸张地叫道。“小辣椒——”

“什么，”史蒂夫打断道，“一年怎么了？”

小辣椒转向他，漂亮的脸上露出鲨鱼般的笑容。“这是你的错，所以你来弥补。跟托尼约会。做一段较长时间的假，比如说十二个月，然后来一次和平分手，这样就能减少对他人品的中伤。”

“好的，”史蒂夫说，拉长语气，以为还会有更多的解释。

“好？”小辣椒重复道。她拍一拍手。“好极了。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，然后意识到她的实际意思。“不，我说好的意思只是……这项伟大计划里还有什么？不是 _同意_ 的好。”

“你别无选择，罗杰斯，”小辣椒说。“你吻他的时候就已经决定了自己的命运。你不想让托尼受到伤害吧，对吗？”

“当然不想，”史蒂夫立刻答道。

“这样不会伤害任何人，还能比一个吻更彻底地传播你‘同性恋是正常的’理念，”小辣椒说。“他不会被捅死，你的道德教育也成功，万事大吉。”

“好极了，”史蒂夫说。皱起眉头。“什么万事大吉？”

托尼叹了口气，双手掩面。

“帮我给他用超级英雄语翻译一下，”小辣椒说。“我得去跟董事会说一声。”她高跟鞋一转，啪嗒啪嗒地穿过走廊。史蒂夫转向托尼；他不情不愿地把脸从手里抬了出来。

“你和我，”托尼慢慢地说，“要在一段较长的时间里假装约会。时间要长到我们‘分手’的时候看起来确实不是我的错。你得同意，因为要不然我的名誉就会再遭受一次它承受不起的暴跌，而我则会陷入重度忧郁症中，并影响复仇者计划的有效性。”

史蒂夫目瞪口呆。托尼拍了拍还惊呆在原地的史蒂夫的肩膀，吹着口哨走开了。

史蒂夫认得那口哨声。托尼已经在盘算着问贾维斯要史蒂夫现在表情的照片了。

史蒂夫可能自己也会要一份。他现在看起来一定很震惊。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4月13日更新。

________________________________________

史蒂夫想要忘记这整件事还是挺容易的，因为两个星期就这样过去了，基本上风平浪静，除了贾维斯在他卧室里的屏幕上展示的那些关于美国队长与钢铁侠的火热恋情的八卦栏目。

按照媒体的说法，显然他们自从史蒂夫被解冻起就陷入了疯狂的热恋。

有些报纸甚至事无巨细地翻出了每一张复仇者们官方和非官方摄影，找出那些史蒂夫和托尼恰好看向同一个地方的照片。

“超级爱情！”一个头条高喊。“只是一时放纵？”有人问，背景画面是他们被某个坏人的巨型机器人砸到克莱斯勒大厦上。“斯塔克的又一次集邮计划？”另一边质疑。

类似最后一条的还有很多。史蒂夫胁迫希尔特工给他的斯塔克牌设备们都越了狱，让他好绕开托尼目前给他的电视设置的过滤关键词。当他看到人们关于他朋友的真实言论时，史蒂夫越来越愤怒，并发誓绝不让托尼失望。

他会让媒体看到所有的责任都在于他。在利用了托尼之后，他至少欠他这些。

这两个星期中托尼大部分时间都当他不存在，史蒂夫不能假装他不感到受伤，但在这项新 _安排_ 的第十五天早晨，托尼来跟史蒂夫一起吃早饭，就好像什么都没发生，就好像他没有整整十四天都故意避开他。

托尼比史蒂夫先吃完，然后等着他吃，带着几乎是警惕的表情看着他，勺子在空碗里划拉来划拉去。史蒂夫咽下最后一口玉米片，也警惕地回望着托尼。

最终托尼站起身来。“来吧，”托尼说，拍了史蒂夫的胳膊一把，看起来用了很大劲儿，但其实感觉就像被一张纸打了差不多。托尼走开去，头朝他要去的方向一摆。示意史蒂夫跟上。

史蒂夫条件反射地跟着他，仍然改不掉遵守命令的习惯，然后意识到他完全不知道要跟托尼去干嘛。

“啊啊，”史蒂夫问起时托尼答道。“今晚有个慈善舞会。”

“这样，”史蒂夫说。“我们要去巡逻？”

“不是，”托尼说。“我是特邀嘉宾。”他开心地自顾自笑了一会儿。当他意识到史蒂夫困惑地站在原地时，他停下了。托尼叹了口气。“通常我有一大排美女可以挑着带去这种场合。但《时尚》杂志的投票确实把你评为最漂亮的复仇者——别以为娜塔莉不吃醋——所以我敢说你可以做得和我之前准备的两个巴西维秘模特一样好……等等，你做不到。但没办法，你已经答应出席了。而作为我的同伴，你的工作就是挽着我的手臂，对我言听计从，负责貌美如花，以便吸引赞助商。”

“呃，”史蒂夫抓着后脖颈说。“我还以为二十一世纪的约会都是出去吃几次晚饭，然后在推特上谈论我们的性生活呢。”

“但既然我们并没有性生活，你又在唯一一次尝试的时候凭着一己之力就弄坏了推特，”托尼说，“我想我们还是坚持四十年代的约会方式吧。这就意味着——我更开心。”

“在推特上没有性生活会让你觉得更开心？”史蒂夫问，充满了怀疑。“怎么可能？”

托尼只是把嘴咧得更开了。

________________________________________

好吧，不该问那个问题的。

史蒂夫动了动，为此他的膝盖被别针扎了一下；他也许有超级力量和超级耐受力，但尖锐的东西扎人还是很疼的。

显然托尼所谓的让他更开心，用他的话来说，就是：“我不用一个人受罪了。”

史蒂夫真傻，真的，他还以为托尼要经受什么惨无人道的肉体折磨。他不该这么笨的。除了聚精会神做技术有关的事情时以外，托尼的注意广度大概跟金鱼的记忆一样久。他指的其实是忍受无聊的折磨。

即使如此，史蒂夫也很难一直生托尼的气——就算他已经在这个见鬼的服装店待了快两小时，而那个裁缝量了无数次他的下档尺寸，就好像它老在变似的——因为托尼是对的。史蒂夫未经允许就吻了他。不论他的动机如何，史蒂夫可以忍受一点侮辱，只要他能把事情捋——嗯，捋“直”。

当他终于试穿上今晚要用的燕尾服时，托尼到全身镜这边来看他；他竟然真的咽了口气，扭开视线，然后才敢直视史蒂夫的眼睛。托尼在谋划这出量身定做西服的折磨时显然没有考虑到后果。

后果就是，甚至在超级血清之前，史蒂夫的妈妈都总是说他穿起西服来很好看。

托尼在付账的时候视线挪过来，又咽了口唾沫，低下头，脸上泛起红晕。史蒂夫把这看作胜利——托尼大概是嫉妒史蒂夫盛装打扮起来比他好看。

史蒂夫正在找他来时穿的衣服被放哪儿去了，这时托尼从收银台信步走了回来。

“穿着吧，”托尼说。“舞会还有一个小时就开始了。”

“我可能会把它弄皱的，”史蒂夫有点担心。他知道托尼在衣服上花的钱有多少，他真的想让这套衣服之后还能穿。要值得上史蒂夫怀疑托尼付的价钱，它最好能穿很久很久。衣服上没有价格标签，这在史蒂夫看来永远是值得怀疑的标志。

“斯塔克先生，”过于友好的店员说，“我们还有一些可以给这位先生穿的鞋，您可以看看。”

史蒂夫错愕地看了托尼一眼；谢天谢地，奇迹发生了，托尼对他表现了同情心。

“我车里有鞋，”托尼说。

史蒂夫如释重负地垂下肩膀。

结果托尼在豪车里确实递给他一双鞋，崭新、锃亮，看起来像是意大利制造。史蒂夫呆呆地看着鞋，然后看着托尼。

“别给我摆那副‘我要拿它们怎么办’的表情，”托尼说。“一点也不聪明可爱。好吧。其实有点可爱。这是鞋，大个子。猜猜它们该往哪儿去。”

“往窗子外面去？给某个慈善机构，让他们拍卖出一个能包一整个街区一周伙食费的价钱？”

“你 _根本_ 不知道这双鞋值多少钱，”托尼嘀咕。“你就穿上吧。要是我让你穿着这双板鞋露面，小辣椒会活剥了咱俩的皮。”

史蒂夫忍住赌气的欲望，因为他穿的才不是板鞋，他的鞋很舒服的。但他还是脱掉它们，乖乖穿上了托尼给他的鞋。他觉得自己像个八岁小孩。“挺沉的，”史蒂夫说着在座位上动了动。“是不是要沉了你才知道它贵？”

“全靠重量。复仇者的重量也跟他们各自造成的公共财产损失成正比。”托尼咧嘴一笑。“有趣的事实。我穿上盔甲之后我们俩的重量只差十磅左右，所以你今天可得注意别吃太多蛋糕啊。”

“我不会增重，”史蒂夫说。“我的意思是，我增不了。”

托尼僵了一下，然后瘪了瘪嘴。“呃。你可别跟我今晚要游说的那些女士提这件事。”

托尼说的游说可不是开玩笑的。史蒂夫在舞会上的第一个小时就像被卷入旋风，无法停下来看清任何细节。不过托尼从这些人手上搞到很多钱，而且也是为了崇高的目的。

这就像史蒂夫最近在思考的一样——有时候超级英雄的职责不仅仅包括阻止外太空来的杀人狂巨型机器人奴役全人类。有时候它意味着用你的声音为善。当然打机器人也不能少。

过了一会儿后，史蒂夫发现自己开始享受，虽然他觉得他的微笑要冻在脸上了。整晚在他身边的托尼就像个四处化缘的托钵僧。他总是给人一种他在偷懒的印象，但这个托尼是史蒂夫以前没有见过的。

当有人开始做关于这次慈善事业的成就的演讲时，他们终于可以在桌边坐下来；史蒂夫对托尼说了自己的想法。

“哈，”托尼说，“我已经算偷懒了。你该看看我爸在这种场合的样子。”托尼的表情绷紧了，他草草地、几乎是漫不经心地说：“你 _有没有_ 看过。呃。你知道。我父亲？在这种场合？”

“我在电视上看过一点展览会，”史蒂夫说着耸了耸肩。“我还看过他摆弄某些他的技术发明。”他看向托尼。他像从前一样肩膀紧绷和额头紧绷，史蒂夫开始认得这是谈到有关他父亲的话题引起的痛苦的表现。史蒂夫想到一段讨厌霍华德•斯塔克的日子，又想到谈论自己父亲的感觉，不禁感到自己的肩膀也紧绷了起来。

最好换个话题。“我更喜欢你，”史蒂夫严肃地说。“你父亲救过我的命，但……我总不是很能相信他。他太喜欢芝士火锅了。”

“芝士火锅？”

史蒂夫还是忍不住微微脸红。“那时我以为这是上床的意思。”

托尼做了个鬼脸。“恶心。”

“他还老对佩姬献殷勤。”显然史蒂夫一定是把说起她名字时他感到的悲伤表露了许多，因为连托尼都注意到了。“佩姬会很喜欢这里的。她本来说要教我跳舞。”他觉得自己的表情有千斤重。“我想我错过了我们的约会大概是件好事。”

托尼喝了一大口香槟，做了个鬼脸。“好吧，”托尼说，没有看史蒂夫的脸，“我在你那见过她的照片。伙计，说得好像你逃过一劫似的。”

史蒂夫假笑着撞了撞托尼的肩膀。坐在旁边的一对年迈夫妻看了过来，皱起眉头。托尼对史蒂夫做了个表情——无论哪个时代都通用的“哎呀，上课开小差被发现了”的表情。

“不如说是她逃过一劫，”史蒂夫说，小心地压低声音。他不安地动了动。低头看着自己的双手。“我猜……我以为别人说的是对的。那个时候。喜欢男人只是一时冲动。我真的以为——我真的以为佩姬就是那个人。那个可以修好我的人。”

“嘿，”托尼说，话语里玩笑的意味消失无踪，“没什么要修的，队长。这事我是专家。修理东西。”

“这个嘛，严格说来，你的专长是弄坏东西，好有借口造一个更好的代替，”史蒂夫说着感伤地咧嘴一笑，眯眼看着主舞台，想着自己是不是应该认真听讲。

“要弄坏你我还有机会，”托尼说，就好像在嘀咕，但他的脸上浮起一抹粉色，史蒂夫发现自己突然十分不想指出来，免得他尴尬。

但是他深深后悔了；当讲话结束，托尼也做了他的版本的演讲后（即：“你们都很赞——除了你们站在我旁边的时候，所以赶紧弯腰走开，给我的慈善机构捐很多很多钱，要不我就一辈子都走在你们后头，让你们相形见绌！谢谢大家，下次再见。除了那些要进监狱的人！”），史蒂夫觉得他应该抓住每一个机会嘲笑托尼。

因为托尼想让他跳舞。

“你疯了，”史蒂夫皱着眉头告诉他。“我知道，因为 _你疯了_ 。”

托尼翻了翻眼睛，靠上前来。“你不是应该配合这个假约会表演的吗，”托尼说，“我的真假约会对象 _都_ 得 _跳舞_ 。”

“可是，”史蒂夫说，“我——”他垂下头，开始后悔，好吧，一切。突然之间。

“嘿，”托尼的声音接近耳语。史蒂夫抬起头看他，眯起眼睛憋住泪水，就像他从七岁第一次挨打之后就一直在练习的那样。恶霸们最喜欢找的就是会哭的受害者。“你总不能一辈子连 _一次_ 舞都不跳。佩姬会很生你气的。我是说，你拯救世界之后放了她鸽子她大概就很生你气。大多数女人，这种事情她们最受不了。”

“闭嘴，”史蒂夫说，羞怯地咧嘴一笑，让托尼把他拉起来。

“和我跳个舞吧，”托尼低声说。他们目光相对，片刻之间就好像整个宇宙再无他人。史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，点点头，不敢信任自己的声音。

在史蒂夫的生命中，理想和现实经常有着巨大的差别。史蒂夫很早就明白理想很少符合现实，而且一般是以糟糕的方式，但托尼将事情调了个个儿。托尼经常让事情首尾颠倒。史蒂夫这辈子都一直以为，要是哪天他跳舞，那一定会充满混乱、踩疼舞伴和大量的笨手笨脚。

托尼，当然，证明了他是错的。

当托尼领着他来到锃亮的舞池里，带着史蒂夫跳起某种华尔兹时，史蒂夫震惊地发现这一点也不难。托尼一定是个领舞大师，因为史蒂夫自动地跟上舞步，在舞池上滑过，就好像他俩都是舞蹈家似的。他的胸口一阵紧绷，他忍不住微笑，感到有一点头晕目眩。这种感觉不可思议，就好像有别人控制了他的双腿，就好像——

_噢。_ 噢。史蒂夫翻了个白银，放开对双腿的控制；舞步完美无瑕地进行了下去。

“喜欢吗？”托尼说，笑得一脸洋洋得意。“最新发明。我知道佩姬答应要教你跳舞，我绝不会夺走她的承诺。但在那些你必须跳舞的场合里，这双鞋任你使用。”

“这真是不可思议，”史蒂夫说。“还有点诡异。”

“斯塔克科技的口号就是这个，”托尼，仿佛在背诵某本斯塔克工业宣传册上的内容。“同时扭动你的两个大脚趾就可以关掉。”

史蒂夫乖乖动了动大脚趾，然后差点脸朝下摔倒。托尼流畅地扶住了他。他们的脸现在离得非常近，史蒂夫抱歉地抬头看着他，托尼只是挤了挤眼睛。史蒂夫直起腰，又动了动脚趾，自动舞鞋就又启动了。

音乐换成一支四拍舞曲，鞋子也随之调整节奏。史蒂夫大笑出声，真心地、惊喜地，托尼也对他报以笑容，显然对他的发明很是满意。

“不过拜托你别在记者面前提这双鞋。”

“什么记者？”

“在外面等着的那些，”托尼把头往门口一摆。“绝对是像我这样有钱有名英俊潇洒的缺点之一。”他看向史蒂夫。“我想你的外表也不会有阻止他们的作用。”、

“噢，”史蒂夫说。狗仔队到处都有，史蒂夫已经渐渐习惯了不多发言，但想到他们走到哪里都跟着托尼——连约会也不例外——让他很不舒服。“我没考虑到这点，我猜。”

“真希望我能不用考虑，”托尼叹了口气。“没什么复杂的。告诉他们我们约会愉快，食物很好吃就好。”

史蒂夫的喉咙里咕噜了一声；很不幸，托尼注意到了。

“怎么了？”托尼问。

“我知道我们必须假扮情侣是我的错，”史蒂夫有点不情愿地说，“我猜我只是没有你那么擅长——或者习惯——睁眼说瞎话。”

“我 _从来_ 不说瞎话，”托尼明目张胆地说着瞎话。他耸耸肩。“有什么好瞎说的？”

“呃，”史蒂夫说，“这不是真正的约会？”

“是吗？我们在共度时光。我们一起吃饭。我们还在 _共舞_ 。你吻了我。我带你出来约会。有什么地方是假的？”托尼耸耸肩。“我们不必说我们爱着彼此。人们一般要约会 _很多次_ 之后才坠入爱河。而就算那之后也不一定都能修成正果。”

托尼沉默下来，史蒂夫没有再试图填满空白。这是托尼只能自己挺过的伤痛。失去小辣椒对他打击很大。托尼比任何人都更坚决地声称他很高兴看到她与哈比（Happy）在一起很幸福（happy）——托尼管它叫幸福空间（Happyception），不知道 _那_ 是个什么梗，史蒂夫已经学会了不要问，因为结果通常是托尼会演示给他看，那带来过不止一次糟糕的后果——但史蒂夫已经明确地学到了一点：托尼口头说的想法不总是与他 _真正_ 的想法一致。很多时候它们正好相反。

而另外的时候，他坦率得令人担忧、痛苦。

“我们只需要说我们约了次会，玩得很开心，”最后托尼说，耸了耸一边肩膀。“这没什么假的。”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼。

“我知道你心里想的不是这样的结果，”托尼说。“但你还有机会让事情改变。你能保持伪装真的很有帮助。这也不太坏，是不是？你吻的可能是娜塔莎。”

“我吻的还可能是布鲁斯。在他的浩克形态。”

“或者是索尔。”托尼被自己逗得笑起来。“战斗之后在目击证人面前亲吻说不定在阿斯加德就算求婚了。”

“呃啊，”史蒂夫口才横溢地说。

“在他的头发里编上花冠，”托尼继续说，“让每个人都来享受美人与蜜酒。洛基要变成你小叔子了。”

“现在听起来也不赖，”史蒂夫讽刺地说。

托尼做了个鬼脸，朝他看了一眼，确认史蒂夫是不是开玩笑。“你真是太幽默了，”托尼板着脸说。“想现在出去面对媒体，然后去吃汉堡吗？”

史蒂夫那像黑洞一般喂不饱的肚子恰好在这个时候咕噜噜响了起来。“我还以为你永远不会问呢。”

本来他刚开始对这整件事感到乐观起来，结果他好死不死地非要在外面又吻了托尼。

_两次。_


	3. Chapter 3

4月17日更新  
  
________________________________________  
  
史蒂夫不知道自己为什么没有预见到会发生这种事。第一个吻发生在举办慈善舞会的博物馆外面的台阶上，吻得很敷衍，史蒂夫事先有心理准备，一切都很公事公办。除了托尼用放在他后腰的两根手指把他挽了过来，弄得史蒂夫膝盖一软。呃。就是这样。  
  
但那只是最短暂的一吻，嘴唇轻轻一扫，史蒂夫想——伴着他隆隆的心跳——一年好像也不会太糟。  
  
然后他们去吃汉堡，因为舞会上的晚饭已经是六小时前的事，而且量很小。对于史蒂夫的新陈代谢来说，大多数饭量都太小了。  
  
去吃汉堡花的时间比四十年代要多三倍。  
  
不是因为烹饪方法变了（虽然史蒂夫敢肯定他睡着的时候绝对有人改了番茄酱的配方），而是因为他们在公开场合需要签很多很多名。史蒂夫一开始并不喜欢这样做，讨厌受到如此多的关注，直到布鲁斯指出孩子们见到他们会很高兴。让别人开心也许不像在其他人都无能为力时保护他们那样重要——但一点点付出就能换来这么多回报还是很值得的。  
  
史蒂夫对看见孩子们能高兴地离开这件事颇为热心。  
  
“你真是心太软了，”托尼说；史蒂夫正在签今晚的大概第十八份签名。  
  
“你只是不高兴看到要我签名的人比你的多，”史蒂夫说，纯粹是为了逗他，因为就算他生活的这个方面有竞争，他也并不在乎。  
  
托尼挺起背，两只手支成三角形，从墨镜上方看着史蒂夫。“想一个1到10之间的数字。乘以10。”  
  
“数学不是我的强项。”  
  
“你就配合我一下嘛。”  
  
“我除了配合你就没干别的，”史蒂夫抱怨。“不过好吧。行。”  
  
“把后头的0拿掉，”托尼说，“然后再减去原来的数字。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头。“但那不是等于——”  
  
“恰好等于我在乎的程度，”托尼说着咧嘴一笑。  
  
“真可爱。”  
  
“矮油，”托尼说，“我的男朋友觉得我很 _可爱_ 。”  
  
史蒂夫做了个鬼脸。“你的 _什么_ ？”  
  
托尼的笑容扩大了。史蒂夫的心沉了一下。他感觉自己直挺挺地踩上了某个陷阱，而他并不确定自己会喜欢。“难道你更喜欢另一半？我目前的生活伴侣人选？小蜜熊？”  
  
“托尼——”  
  
“噢船长，我的心之船长？”  
  
“ _托尼。_ ”  
  
“小心肝儿？”  
  
“这个我喜欢，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“真的？”  
  
“是呀。那样我就可以叫你小宝贝儿了。一定会 _萌死人_ 的，”史蒂夫一本正经地说。  
  
“我才不 _萌_ ，”托尼义愤填膺。  
  
“太倒霉了，小宝贝儿。”  
  
“回敬给你，小心肝儿。我要 _每时每刻_ 都这么叫你。走着瞧，看谁先在弗瑞面前撑不住。”  
  
史蒂夫的脸刷地一下白了。“回头想想，男朋友就很不错。”  
  
“噢，谢天谢地你认输了，”托尼承认道。“如果你不承认这是个荒唐的赛胆游戏，我想我都要吓得尿裤子了。”  
  
“呃，”站在他们桌子旁边的女孩说，她手上拿着一本《时代》杂志，上面都是他们拿着各自的武器摆着夸张的造型——托尼坚持说他们看起来就像变种少年忍者神龟，这是史蒂夫不确定自己 _想_ 弄明白的流行词汇之一，“如果您有麻烦，我包里有尿不湿，斯塔克先生。”  
  
史蒂夫在托尼脸上看到的表情大概和当初小辣椒提出假约会这个点子时他的表情异曲同工。  
  
“好了，开心鬼，”托尼说，抓过女孩手上的杂志，在娜塔莎的屁股上签了名（他喜欢同一份杂志后来递给她签时她脸上的表情——史蒂夫有一次曾叫贾维斯帮他查找“受虐狂”的意思，贾维斯在官方定义的第三栏下展示了托尼的照片），“我们离开这儿吧。”  
  
史蒂夫想， _也许假约会这档子事到底真的不会那么糟糕_ ，但他真的需要停止想这些东西。因为当托尼把杂志还给那个女孩后，他们走向汉堡馆的门，门外围着的狗仔队显然比平时要密集得多。  
  
“噢，”史蒂夫小声说，意识到这都是他的错。他紧张地咽了口唾沫。“你说媒体注意力会增加真是没错。”  
  
“还会更糟，”托尼说，声音明快得有点可疑。“他们会寻找我们是在假装约会的证据。”  
  
“呃，”史蒂夫说，“我们 _为什么_ 要作假？”  
  
托尼只是甩给他一个眼神。史蒂夫皱起鼻子。  
  
“除了那个之外，”史蒂夫说，“还有你基本上只跟女人约会的历史，还有关于你性生活的源源不断的传闻。但是说真的，假装跟我约会能有什么好处啊？”  
  
托尼耸了耸肩。透过窗户看着外面的一大群媒体。“改善形象。沽名钓誉。你是美国一切优点的象征。大多数人都只是在等着我把跟你的事搞砸。如果不是你，那就是另外的事情。”  
  
“那还好是我——我们肯定会让他们失望的。”史蒂夫友好地撞了撞托尼的肩膀。“来吧。”  
  
托尼无言地看了他一会儿，然后点点头，带头走出餐厅，用那个开始感觉越来越熟悉的两根手指放在史蒂夫后腰的动作引导着史蒂夫。也许史蒂夫不高兴不是因为这种熟悉感。  
  
也许是因为他已经喜欢上了这个动作。  
  
然后史蒂夫就没有时间思考任何事了，因为记者们开始高喊着让他们亲吻。  
  
“来真的吗，”史蒂夫板着脸说，努力忍住把双手叉在胸前的欲望。“ _来真的吗？_ 一次还不够？”  
  
“啊，”托尼说，“我就知道和我约会的有些坏处我忘了提。我猜我忘记了‘需要在公众面前出丑’这个部分。”他将嘴唇凑到史蒂夫耳边呢喃。史蒂夫见过这个动作。他以前以为那只是甜言蜜语。“如果我们拒绝，看起来就不真实了。”  
  
这可绝对不是什么甜言蜜语。“如果我们拒绝什么，”史蒂夫差点说，但托尼抽回身子，拿掉墨镜，片刻之间他看起来如此犹疑，如此脆弱，让史蒂夫不忍心开口。他没出声，只是对托尼点点头，无言地给了他许可。  
  
只不过，也许他并没有完全准备好。史蒂夫的嘴唇从没有感觉这么干过。“你还记得我们刚认识的时候吗？我们那时候除了吵架什么都不会？”  
  
托尼几乎笑了一声，回答的时候笑容坚定，几乎是 _严肃_ 的：“队长，我们什么时候停过？”  
  
史蒂夫不知道他期待的是什么。也许是托尼在慈善晚宴外面给他的又一个那种短暂、敷衍的啄吻。史蒂夫差不多、也许、 _可能_ 可以承受一年的那种吻。  
  
他可活不过一年的 _这个_ 。  
  
托尼凑上前来的动作如此迅速，史蒂夫来不及做出任何反应，只能向这个吻臣服。托尼带着坚定不移的自信将嘴唇覆上史蒂夫的。史蒂夫不得不扶住托尼的脖子保持平衡；托尼舔吻进他的嘴里，湿润火热，完美地带着那么一点点不拘小节——史蒂夫发出的声音他只能用 _迫不及待_ 来形容；他回吻，仅仅是因为如果他不吻回去，那就会感觉托尼好像获得了某种胜利。托尼挤进史蒂夫的空间里，实实在在、充满生气，如此彻底地亲吻着史蒂夫，让史蒂夫的脑子完全当机了，他只知道他爱这个，他可以一辈子都做这个，带走托尼，把他们俩关在与世隔绝的地方，然后——  
  
噢。噢。 _不。_  
  
托尼抽回身，又凑回来最后偷了一个更温柔的吻，让史蒂夫的心脏发疯般狂跳起来，史蒂夫在那漫长的一秒钟里只是凝视着他，因为该死，见了 _全世界_ 的大鬼， _完蛋_ 。史蒂夫从没有这么短时间内在脑子里骂过这么多脏话，因为情况之前就很复杂了，而现在他不知自己还能不能做得到。  
  
他不知道他是否还能假装做托尼的男朋友，因为他刚刚意识到自己已经深深地爱上了他。  
  
________________________________________  
  
回大厦之后，托尼可以称得上是彬彬有礼。其他人呢？  
  
差得远了。  
  
“你这 _老狗_ ，”克林特的反应是，一进门就拍了托尼的屁股一巴掌。委婉可不是克林特的风格。在他们身后，电视上已经在放他们在餐馆外面亲吻的录像。史蒂夫觉得自己内心死掉了一点点。“我知道你有点暴露癖，但那简直是站直了演的 _黄片_ 。”  
  
“没有啦，”托尼赶紧安慰史蒂夫；史蒂夫听到克林特的话立马变成了粉红色，也许这正是克林特想要的效果。想激起他的反应。  
  
“我们应该给你们一点独处时间吗？”索尔问。“吾处有一根希尔特工赠予吾的发带。此乃住客们交合时挂在门把手上用。”  
  
“我太年轻了，不该听到这个，”史蒂夫说，重重坐倒在最近的椅子里，小心地把鞋子脱掉，以免他不小心打开了它们的开关然后开始在休息室里跳起华尔兹。  
  
“你都活了一个世纪了，”托尼说，“你已经够老啦。噢，上帝。我知道我叫你老头子有不下一千次，但我还没真正意识到我在跟个老男人约会。”  
  
“ _假_ 约会，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“呃，”托尼说，紧张地看着克林特那边；他还在大笑，用拳头捶着索尔的身侧，索尔一脸迷茫地低头看着他。  
  
“等等，”史蒂夫说，“其他人都 _知道_ 是小辣椒——”  
  
托尼摇起了头。  
  
“哈，”史蒂夫说，“所以其他复仇者们真的 _相信_ 我和你是——”  
  
“史蒂夫，”托尼说，“我很抱歉这可能对你的择偶品味是一种侮辱，但我已经开始从他们 _所有人_ 那里得到警告。弗瑞，克林特，娜塔莉和娜塔莎——最可怕的人格其实是娜塔莉，我告诉你——还有布鲁斯，噢，然后 _浩克_ 威胁说要揍扁我的脸，他说那句话几乎没有语法错误，真的挺让人印象深刻的——”  
  
“也许我们应该告诉他们，”史蒂夫不确定地打断道。他仍然感觉自己情感外露，极为脆弱。巴基说得对——爱是个很复杂的东西。史蒂夫第一百次咽下自己的罪恶感。“我的意思是……他们是我们的同事。我们不该骗他们。”  
  
“那只是你还毫发无损的道德标准在作祟，”托尼说。“瞧，这并没有什么坏处。严格说来，我们确实在约会。食物、舞蹈和公开接吻，记得吗？”  
  
史蒂夫的脸更红了。显然这是可能的。最终，他只是轻声说：“我很抱歉。”  
  
“噢，是，”托尼说，用自己的肩膀轻轻撞了一下史蒂夫的。“你很性感，和你在一起很开心，你还不会每隔几分钟就冲我发一顿脾气。跟你约会困难真是 _太大了_ 。”  
  
史蒂夫看着托尼漫步走到其他人身边，感到有点想吐；克林特戳了戳托尼的腹肌，继续取笑着他们有点过于公开的亲热。显然网上已经到处是这事了。没有史蒂夫把它变得更糟，假约会就已经够尴尬的了。所有的感情都在他身上，也只在他身上。他狠狠咽了口唾沫。他能做到。  
  
托尼不必知道史蒂夫还隐藏着另外一个谎言。  
  
除了也许他有必要知道。  
  
史蒂夫不知道。他完全不知所措。在这整件事以前，他肯定会直接去找托尼寻求建议。他去换下燕尾服，穿上训练装，开始揍他那些加固过的沙袋，试图弄明白他感觉到的一切是不是其实是错的，还有暴力是不是的确能解决问题。  
  
呜呼，可惜不行。他悲叹了一下，然后把情绪咽回去，因为他可不是个郁郁寡欢的青少年。他是个成年人，他见鬼的才不会把接下来一整年都用在闷闷不乐上，就因为托尼·斯塔克潇洒的个性和温柔得荒谬的心又征服了一个受害者。史蒂夫只能做个男子汉，看他在意识到这一点之后还能不能继续待在托尼身边，同时不让托尼知道。然后再从长计议。  
  
已经快到中午了。史蒂夫不知道早晨去了哪里。他们吃完汉堡回来大概是凌晨两点。史蒂夫三点去的训练室。他知道他运动了大概一小时，这么算来他浪费了八小时盯着墙看。  
  
爱情真的会让所有人都变成傻瓜。  
  
他问贾维斯托尼在哪，即使他怀疑他已经知道答案；果不其然，托尼在工作室。史蒂夫已经养成了时不时拿吃的下去给他的习惯，因为他很担心，也希望跟他一起战斗的队友能够发挥全力。  
  
史蒂夫一直告诉自己这是为了复仇者的共同利益着想，但就连现在他都得承认那是个天大的谎言。也许他从一开始就爱上了托尼。所有的恼火和争端都源自于史蒂夫弄不明白自己的心。  
  
或者是因为他如此确定那是错误、邪恶的，以至于他 _不想_ 知道那些情感意味着什么。  
  
史蒂夫从冰箱里拿出吃的下去找托尼，以免自己继续面壁沉思。他一直是个先动手后思考的人，所以才有接吻啊经常在巷子里被揍啊被注射实验性血清啊这些事。当史蒂夫通过托尼的安保系统后，他不得不大叫好几次，才把托尼的注意力从他正在角落锤打的东西上吸引过来。  
  
“嘿，”托尼说，声音有点大，估计是因为耳朵里还在响，“噢，食物。棒极了。”  
  
史蒂夫在工作室里看起来最没有东西可以让托尼分心的一块地板上坐下。托尼的注意广度大概就像蜉蝣的生命。短暂、狂乱，而且他 _特别_ 容易分心。  
  
托尼在他身边重重坐下，赤着脚，身上脏兮兮的。他伸手来捞吃的。“谢谢这个。”  
  
“这是我至少能做的，”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼从三明治上方投给他一个奇怪的眼神。“你有意识到其实是你在帮我吧？真的？从大局上来说？我自己一个人搞出的乱子肯定要糟糕得多。你帮我搞出的是不致命的乱子。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，不相信他，但也假装配合。  
  
托尼叹了口气。也许史蒂夫真的就是那么容易看穿。“行。好吧。不。你毁了我的生活。”托尼夸张地说。“等我吃完我就要狠狠揍你。”  
  
“刚吃饱不能剧烈运动，”史蒂夫说教道。“你会肚子疼的。”  
  
“是，老妈。”托尼皱起鼻子。“说真的。伙计。你得停止思考。弄得我很累。我不能同时既思考 _又_ 让你思考。就算是你的错，这只是一年不约会而已。我觉得还不至于要我的命。我的泌尿科医生可能甚至会感谢你。”  
  
“可是，”史蒂夫说。不出意料，托尼没有让他说完。这大概是件好事。史蒂夫不太确定自己会说出什么。  
  
“噢，这只是因为我滥交的名声吗？”托尼微微摇了摇头。“没了性我跟你一样能活。事实上，对我来说可能还更轻松。你有增强过的超级……一切。”托尼用三明治比划着，把芝士滴得到处都是。“冷水澡和面巾纸，我的好伙计。就像高中的时候一样。”  
  
史蒂夫极尽所能地绷起脸。“面巾纸跟这有什么关系呀？”他一脸纯洁地问。  
  
“它是，你知道，给你——当——。索尔，他抚摸米奥尼尔锤的锤柄的时候。鹰眼给他的弓打蜡？弗瑞——我都不愿想象弗瑞做什么，但有个笑话是说一只眼配一只手的……洛基擦拭他的权杖？”托尼眯起眼睛。“你明白我的意思——噢，你在笑我。了不得。竟然捉弄辛辛苦苦想保护你的纯洁的人。继续，你笑吧。”  
  
“贾维斯，”史蒂夫说，想到洛基偷偷用面巾纸擦拭自己权杖的样子忍不住大笑出声，“拜托做个正式记录，斯塔克先生给了我嘲笑他的许可。”  
  
“已记录，先生，”贾维斯的声音里透露出掩不住的兴奋。  
  
“背叛，”托尼说，“被我最好的朋友和我自己的人工智能背叛了。”  
  
“真是闻者伤心见者泪，”史蒂夫拼命想板住脸，但他又忍不住笑了出来。  
  
“连个像话的 _假_ 对象都找不到，”托尼哀嚎，但他友好地推了推史蒂夫身侧，然后史蒂夫把薯片糊到托尼脸上，接下来发生的食物大战让他们两败俱伤；史蒂夫现在终于能够确定，一切都会 _没事_ 的。  
  
托尼 _完全_ 不必知道史蒂夫爱上了他。  
  
  
  
4月21更新  
  
________________________________________  
  
一年差不多就是这样过去的。  
  
约约会。斗斗嘴。对付对付狗仔队。然后他们拿着外卖躲回托尼的工作室，继续斗嘴。时间飞逝，史蒂夫几乎没有注意到，如果你忽略那些痛苦的渴望的话。史蒂夫正尽力这么做（他指的是忽略他痛苦的渴望，而不是当他希望没人注意到的时候盯着托尼看。后面那件事他也干。他毕竟只是个凡人）。  
  
除掉训练，拯救世界，托尼大约一月一次的慈善舞会，以及每月复仇者媒体见面会，余下的时间并不多。  
  
史蒂夫养成了自动带晚餐下去给托尼的习惯，好让他在捣鼓新发明的途中能停下来歇一歇。这个习惯在几个月后得到了回报，因为一个狗仔队记者藏在托尼某部豪车的后备箱里潜进他的工作室，扛着相机跳了出来，希望能抓拍到什么好料。  
  
结果他拍到了一张史蒂夫和托尼穿着训练服，赤脚蜷在地上，旁边零零散散地堆着各种零件，边吃三明治边打扑克的照片。  
  
从那一刻起，连小辣椒似乎都忘记了这只是个伪装，媒体也不再分析史蒂夫和托尼公开出现的每一刻，试图证明这只是作秀。有时候就连史蒂夫自己也会忘记，直到他凑上前去亲吻托尼，托尼却只在旁边有人的时候才回应。  
  
如果四下无人，托尼就会躲开，然后史蒂夫就会感觉好像肚子上被人踢了一脚。就那么一秒。  
  
三月的一个晚上，晚饭吃到一半时，史蒂夫又感到了这种感觉。他们自然而然地养成了两个星期至少出去吃一顿晚饭的习惯。托尼的股票去年一整年持续飙高，托尼想要庆祝庆祝，这时史蒂夫感到下腹传来那一阵熟悉的钝痛。  
  
托尼的股票 _确实_ 飙高了一年。  
  
时间已经快 _到了_ 。  
  
结束将近。  
  
事情发生的时候，史蒂夫正在因为这个念头而心不在焉。托尼正在说着他的新点子——把他当钢铁战衣做成隐形的，前面装上显示屏，背后再安一套摄像头，这样就能把 _身后_ 的景象在前面显示出来——这时有个人犯起了混。  
  
具体来说，是其他食客之一。  
  
史蒂夫进来的时候没注意到他。托尼拉着他来进行这种奇妙的约会的时候，他的注意力通常很狭窄——除了食物和同伴别的他基本都注意不到——所以史蒂夫过了一会儿才打量清楚这个人。他大概四十多岁，秃头，大腹便便，在这样一个高档餐厅里衣着显得有些不得体（廉价汉堡馆真的不是托尼的风格）——而且显然醉得一塌糊涂。  
  
“是 _你们_ 啊，”醉鬼说，“那俩死基佬超级英雄——”  
  
史蒂夫的反应有些迟钝，仍然被自己的思绪困扰，想着他以后再也没有借口可以在大庭广众之下呆在托尼身边，或者像这样频繁地与他在一起，不禁感到无比悲伤失落；因此他并没有能够真正做出合适的反应。  
  
托尼可没有分心，他的思维同往常一样敏锐。不幸的是，史蒂夫不在状态，托尼就不需要像彼得潘里的小蟋蟀一样陪着史蒂夫，这种时候他能搞出的事情简直是令人困扰的奇观。  
  
托尼踢出他的手提箱，踩了上去，钢铁战衣流畅地在他身周组装起来。那个人还没来得及眨眼，托尼已经给右手的斥力炮充能完毕，对准了他的脸。  
  
“想换个说法吗？”托尼问，从面罩上那条小缝里露出微笑。  
  
“呃，”那个人说，瞬间尿了裤子。  
  
“麻烦结账，”史蒂夫叹了口气。  
  
因为他们离通常吃完晚饭的时间还有一个多小时，所以哈比的车还停在几个街区外。史蒂夫把手伸进口袋里，顺着道路往过去，眯眼看着落在地面上的雨滴。一个想法在他脑海里挥之不去：也许真正的十二个月纪念日还有几天才，但如果托尼现在提起来，史蒂夫也不能否认。  
  
“你在生我的气，”托尼说，误会了史蒂夫脸上压抑的表情。  
  
史蒂夫咽回自己的忧伤。这是自私的，正如一开始亲吻托尼、导致了这一整出闹剧的冲动一般。托尼觉得他会生气。托尼会在乎除了自己之外其他人的感情已经是某种进步了——这整件事说到底都是史蒂夫的错，再用埋怨回报托尼不太合适。“你没法炮轰世界上每一个恐同的人。”  
  
“我可以努努力？”托尼提议。  
  
史蒂夫试图忍住微笑，但他情不自禁。  
  
“如果能让你露出那样的笑容，我可以威胁轰掉世界上所有恐同的白痴，”托尼说，那么认真那么诚挚，他站得好近，史蒂夫脑子里的想法还愚蠢地、顽固地留在那儿：这也许是最后一次他们这样出来吃晚餐了，而且就算所有复仇者都在旁边托尼也还是会用斥力炮威胁别人，史蒂夫无法控制自己。就算四周一个人也没有，他仍然附身亲吻托尼。  
  
史蒂夫僵了一下，以为托尼会躲开。会像他一整年在工作室里那样，扭开脸，嘀咕一句不想无缘无故作秀的评论。托尼一整年都憋得很难过。史蒂夫一直满怀歉意。他甚至有那么两次疯狂地提议要“补偿”他，而托尼两次都缩了回去，脸上露出惊恐的表情，让史蒂夫觉得很没有安全感。史蒂夫已经感到什么东西在胃里蜷缩起来，担心就算是在另一个他们也许、可能 _真的_ 在一起的宇宙，托尼也永远不会喜欢他。  
  
但这一次，托尼回应了他的吻。这个吻 _货真价实_ ，充满渴望，与史蒂夫想要一辈子占有的东西太过相似，让他情不自已：他绝望地将托尼拉向自己，就在史蒂夫想着他也许真的可以一辈子都这么做的时候，突然他们头顶闪过一阵亮光。史蒂夫抽回身子，眯起眼睛，看见对面酒店十八楼，有个手里拿着长焦镜头相机的人从窗户里探出脑袋。  
  
“喂！”史蒂夫叫道，闪光灯又一闪。他转回去面对托尼，心脏怦怦地跳着，嘴唇仍然因为亲吻而刺痛；但托尼已经封闭了起来，眼里一片空白。  
  
“我们回大厦吧，”托尼说，声音沉闷，目光四处逡巡，避开史蒂夫的脸。史蒂夫僵硬地点点头，跟上了他。  
  
之后，托尼古怪的举动仍然让他摸不着头脑。回到大厦之后他们分别去换上更舒适的衣服，但史蒂夫发现自己不假思索就已经向托尼的工作室走去。大脑重启后，他去了趟厨房，从冰箱里拿了些吃的，因为托尼的小闹剧让他们错过了午餐。  
  
他来到车间时，托尼已经在拿着一块金属敲敲打打。他最近经常这么干。娜塔莉说他在用锤子升华他的性紧张。索尔觉得他只是在拙劣地模仿自己。布鲁斯和克林特看到之后只是假笑。托尼锤东西的频率比以前要高得多。  
  
史蒂夫感到又一阵罪恶的抽痛。娜塔莉说得对，而且这是史蒂夫的错。如果他第一次没有吻托尼，托尼也许（ _肯定_ ，小辣椒经常说）自己也会做出点什么傻事。  
  
话说回来，那件傻事可能就没这么容易挽救了。  
  
史蒂夫在通常的位置上坐下，开始打开食物。冰箱里总是装得满满的。把几个新陈代谢超群的超级英雄放在一个地方确实能花掉一大笔食物经费。托尼锤着那块金属板，但当史蒂夫打开芝士时他就放弃了。托尼不是很能抗拒芝士的诱惑。很快托尼就坐到了他身边，安静地吃着三明治，脸色有点苍白。  
  
“听着，”片刻后史蒂夫说，“我很抱歉。”  
  
“我们要谈论这件事吗？”托尼做了个鬼脸，伸手去拿了个鸡肉三明治，即使它们是史蒂夫的最爱。“我们是在没注意的时候变成小姑娘了？”  
  
“是的，”史蒂夫说。“转过身去，我给你编辫子。”  
  
“说得好。”  
  
“我并不知道，”史蒂夫脱口而出。语速飞快。趁着他还没改变主意。托尼好奇地看着他。“我并不知道旁边有拿相机的人。”  
  
“那为什么——”托尼开口，然后僵住了，眼神对上史蒂夫的。他明显地咽了口唾沫，眉头微微皱了起来。“噢。好吧。那。”他咳嗽一声，突然尴尬起来。“我明白了。”  
  
史蒂夫无言地点点头，这时托尼突然撞到史蒂夫身侧。史蒂夫用一只手扶住他，伸过头去，看见笨笨缩回原来的位置上，垂着脑袋，看起来活像一只犯了错的小狗狗。托尼转过头去瞪了笨笨一眼，笨笨的脑袋垂得更低了；托尼把视线转回史蒂夫身上——然后又僵住了。就像在餐馆外面那样。  
  
史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，仿佛他们正处在某件无比重要的事情的边缘。托尼离得那么近。此刻要沉溺在他的存在中是如此轻而易举。他强迫自己开口。说些什么。“你真的要用一年多的时间？”史蒂夫说。  
  
托尼的喉咙里发出一声模糊、迷惑的声音。“我不知道你在——”他开口。  
  
“来解释小辣椒一开始说的那句话是什么意思。说你暗恋我。”史蒂夫一动不动地凝视着托尼。他没有凑向前去触摸托尼，即使他离得那么近。史蒂夫知道自己对托尼的感情。他一直知道，在某种程度上，但在他第一次选择吻托尼之前从未仔细分辨，而直到在饭馆门口的第三个吻那时他才真正确定。  
  
他选择托尼来传达理念根本不是因为 _方便_ 。  
  
托尼的视线掠过史蒂夫的面庞。他很尴尬，突然显得羞涩。但托尼绝不是胆小鬼；他直视史蒂夫的眼睛，然后说话了，没脸没皮的笑容拉扯着他的嘴角：“我是在等你提起来。因为，你知道，你让我 _起来_ 都有几十年了。如果你懂我的意思的话。”  
  
这是安静而亲密的一刻，托尼指着自己的裤裆试图破坏气氛，但史蒂夫是不会让他得逞的。他知道现在自己脸上的笑容一定很吓人。他抬起一只手去触碰托尼的脸颊，而口头的虚张声势和挑逗话语除外，托尼已经开始凑向那尚未完成的触碰——  
  
——这时门打开了。  
  
他们就像被开水烫了一样分开。史蒂夫揉着后颈，带着罪恶感低头看向三明治的残骸。在刚才那一刻，他显然跪在了一个三明治上。他从膝盖上挑出面包渣，然后当他确定自己不再脸红得像他们经常遇到的爆炸一样时，他转过身。  
  
托尼站在那，假装随意地靠着桌子。娜塔莉根本就不信，但史蒂夫感激这份伪装。  
  
等等。那不是娜塔莉。史蒂夫认得这个歪头。她正处于完完全全的 _娜塔莎_ 模式。  
  
“什么情况？”史蒂夫说，径直走向门口。他甩给托尼一个眼神。一个清晰的“我们之后再解决”的眼神。托尼的脸颊变成了耐人寻味的粉红色。  
  
“等会儿再调情，先穿好装备，”娜塔莎说，大步流星地走在他们前面。  
  
“我能听见你在微笑，”托尼告诉她，但还是加快脚步跟上了她。  
  
  
  
4月24日更新，还有一次大概就能完结了^q^  
  
________________________________________  
  
这是个普通的复仇者任务，如果他们的任务 _能够_ 被称为普通的话。一个叫理查兹的科学家造了台机器，结果它在某个敌对科学家弄坏它的时候……爆炸了（或者类似的什么，史蒂夫在简报的时候脑子里全是托尼，没能听到所有细节；让这样的事影响严肃的复仇者工作也太荒唐，所以史蒂夫发誓等他们回到大厦以后 _一定_ 要把事情说清楚，越早越好。无论结局如何。世界的命运悬于一线的时候史蒂夫可分不起这个心。想到这里，他们竟然需要拯救世界那么多次，真是不科学）。  
  
总之，那台机器爆炸之后变成了一个小小的类似黑洞的东西，当他们赶到时，它正忙着把斯坦顿岛吸进去。  
  
那个敌对科学家，维克多啥啥啥的，显然还派了几百个机械人一类的东西——布鲁斯语气恐慌地叫它们“机器人！”——来阻止他们妨碍吞噬地球的行动。  
  
“我不明白，”史蒂夫说着把盾朝一排机器人甩去。它们像保龄球一样摔得东倒西歪。“这些教科书型反派为什么老想炸掉全世界？他们也在这世界 _里面_ 啊。或者在世界上。”  
  
“超级反派的老巢一般都在地下。我想那大概算个优势，”托尼说，把史蒂夫从地上抬起来；那块地面立刻被一个掉下来的机器人砸了个四分五裂。  
  
“不管怎么说吧——他们难道不会像我们其他人一样被吞掉？”  
  
“等等，”托尼说，“这些玩意儿要吃了我们？”  
  
“我是说那个黑洞。”  
  
“噢，”托尼说。  
  
然后他就没再说什么，因为一边对付几百个机器人一边摧毁超级反派的史诗级毁灭世界装置是一份很累人的工作。虽然索尔把米奥尼尔锤精准地砸在了装置上正确的地方，但最后还是有一个漩涡试图把斯坦顿岛码头吸到海床下边去。  
  
浩克、索尔、黑寡妇和鹰眼联手除掉剩下的机器人，同时队长和钢铁侠去拯救码头。史蒂夫以为他们完成任务了—— _好不容易_ ——这时托尼战衣上的摄像头捕捉到一个坐在快艇上的女人正被吸向漩涡中心。  
  
“铁和水，”托尼埋怨道，虽然大家都知道他的战衣是用许多种合金制成的，而他心血来潮时也经常扎到水下游一圈，“简直 _绝配_ 。”  
  
“带我飞过去就好，”史蒂夫叹口气，指了指自己的脚，即使托尼特别喜欢拿他必须抓着史蒂夫的脚踝飞行的时候做文章。这甚至，托尼说，能够平复他不得不充当史蒂夫的私人直升机带来的郁闷感。  
  
话虽如此，但无人死亡，反派被绑在码头（娜塔莎真的很喜欢把俘虏绑起来——有意思之处在于那些绳子捆不住 _她_ 。要么就是因为她特别喜欢黑寡妇和她织的重重蛛网这个比喻），公共财产损失也只有 _一点儿_ ……总的来说，史蒂夫对整个行动的感觉还是蛮不错的。  
  
所以当然他们发现那个紧紧抓着快艇边缘的女人是个彻头彻尾的 _白痴_ 。  
  
“我不要救，”那女人尖叫，“不要两个上帝诅咒的同性恋来救！”  
  
史蒂夫张开嘴，结果被打了一脸海浪。他咳嗽着，正要说话，托尼却先开了口。  
  
“行，”托尼说，被钢铁战衣放大的声音比漩涡的咆哮更响，“这个可以有。”  
  
然后他转过身开始飞回码头。  
  
“托尼，”史蒂夫说着扭了一下。他很强壮，他觉得也许，只是 _可能_ ，他可以游泳穿过一个漩涡？也许？“托尼。”  
  
“不是说好出任务的时候 _只能_ 用超级英雄代号的吗，”托尼抱怨，但那么迅速地转过身，让史蒂夫的小腿意外被烧伤了一点。  
  
那女人已经滑到了船底，托尼把史蒂夫降下去。史蒂夫伸出双手。  
  
“好了，”托尼喊道，“你可以做个选择。要么你让我们救你。要么我还是要救你，因为我有这么一个奇怪的信仰，认为 _每一条_ 生命都是特别的。而我的世界观虽然看起来奇怪，但比你的要赞多了。是，你可以到法院去起诉我救了你的命，但女士，我可是托尼·斯塔克。我的钱足够跟你在法庭耗上 _好多年_ 。到时候你就不得不花一天又一天的时间出现在 _救了你命_ 的双性恋男人身边，看起来像个不知感激的混蛋。不过这是你的选择。”  
  
那女人抓住史蒂夫的手之前脸上的表情简直无价。  
  
________________________________________  
  
在通常几乎紧随每一次拯救世界之后的混乱里，史蒂夫发现自己好像被托尼绑架了。  
  
好吧，托尼——还穿着战衣——抓住他的胳膊肘，他们偷偷摸摸地避开媒体，最后漫无目的地走在离事故现场不远的一条街上。也许比起绑架这更像是逃避。史蒂夫想着他们看起来一定很奇怪——两个超级英雄，穿着制服，略带烧伤，因为刚刚第十九次拯救完世界（托尼有在数），走在马路上，就好像这幅场景完全正常。  
  
托尼正在模仿那个女人的表情，史蒂夫突然又记起明天就是他们的最后一天了。他的五脏六腑紧缩起来，托尼的脸放松下来，他咽了口唾沫，然后突然像个孩子一样哭了起来。  
  
但是这样想很愚蠢。史蒂夫眯起眼，然后意识到那只是雨水。史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，大部分是因为自己愚蠢的想象。“我们得把你弄进屋里去。铁会生锈的。”  
  
托尼没有回以微笑。他点头说话时看起来很严肃：“我知道一个比大厦近的地方。”  
  
一路跑向目的地时，他们无缘无故地笑了起来。也许是因为推迟了那个诡异的“呃，在没有真的约会后我们分手吧”的谈话带来的剧烈的如释重负。尤其是在托尼工作室里的那一刻之后。也许只是纯粹因为他们还活着带来的快乐。也许是他们俩脑子都想到的画面——两个超级英雄在雨里奔跑，看起来该有多么奇怪。史蒂夫觉得，如果他看到这副光景，他肯定不知道该是跟着他们跑（他们可能是在躲开某个东西，比如爆炸）还是朝反方向跑（因为他们可能是正在朝某个东西赶去，比如巨型机器人或变异蜥蜴，或某种同样恶心或/又危险的东西）。  
  
不管原因如何，托尼把他们拉进一家酒店时，他们还在笑个不停。  
  
这是个很高档的地方，瓷砖锃亮，吊灯高悬；他们走向前台，一路滴着水，史蒂夫对托尼皱起眉头。前台服务员连眼都没眨一下。也许他们的主要客户群就是湿漉漉的超级英雄。  
  
“怎么，你的战衣里还专门有个地方放着金卡？”史蒂夫嘀咕。  
  
“这个嘛，确实有，”托尼说，“不过除此之外，这家酒店是我的。”  
  
仔细想想，史蒂夫并不意外。这也解释了为什么他们马上被领进了电梯里，甚至没有因为滴在地上的水受到责备。  
  
他也并不意外他们被带到了顶层套房。  
  
“迷你酒吧里的东西自己拿，”托尼说，让盔甲脱开，像走出一双不合适的鞋子一样从里面走了出来。  
  
“那里的东西一般都很贵啊，”史蒂夫开口道，因为他有时候忘记了自己是跟谁在一起。托尼只是甩给他一个 _眼神_ ；史蒂夫羞怯地皱起鼻子。“对哦。谢谢。”  
  
史蒂夫从迷你冰箱里掏出一堆杂七杂八的东西，虽然放在一起吃不太好，但也许有哪种托尼喜欢呢。当他转过身去，托尼正从一套光滑的桃花芯木抽屉里拿出白色的睡衣。他把睡衣扔给史蒂夫。史蒂夫条件反射地接住，然后忍不住脸红起来，所以他转回去面朝冰箱，努力抑制脸上的燥热。  
  
只是因为他们之间这股奇异的暗流。史蒂夫拿出正常人类根本吃不完的食物（因此对于他、布鲁斯和索尔来说只是零嘴儿的量），尴尬地扔到桌子上，拿起睡衣去卫生间换上。他基本肯定那个卫生间大得可以装得下一栋房子。他清洗了小腿上的烧伤，但伤口已经开始愈合了。谢谢你，超级血清。如果给他机会，史蒂夫大概会自愿放弃酒精的有效性来换取迅速治愈烧伤的能力。  
  
当他出来时，托尼穿着跟他一样的睡衣，四仰八叉地躺在那张巨大的床上，弧反应堆的光透过衣服照着那一堆他正在吃的五花八门的糖果。  
  
眼前的景象让史蒂夫腹部有什么东西尖锐地扭曲起来。他赤着脚走到桌边，把制服扔到附近的椅子上，抓起一听汽水，因为他的嘴巴很干。史蒂夫打开汽水开始大口咽下，但他稍微有点分心——托尼正盯着他看，表情可以说是……集中的。  
  
史蒂夫见过托尼脸上的表情。那是几个月前，在又一次斯塔克工业慈善舞会之后。巴西小姐一整晚都在挑逗托尼，一直贴着托尼的手臂磨磨蹭蹭，虽然史蒂夫就在托尼身边。当他们回到大厦时——没有巴西小姐——托尼带着与现在一模一样的表情看着史蒂夫的喉咙。史蒂夫当时还因为托尼在媒体面前给他的那草草的一吻有点头晕目眩，不禁脱口说出了他可以肯定是完全认真的提议。但托尼别开了脸，表情封闭起来。  
  
他的表情现在并没有封闭。  
  
史蒂夫放下易拉罐，走到床边。“挪过去点，还有别把薄荷糖吃完了。”  
  
“大家都叫他美国队长，”托尼假惺惺地抱怨，不过还是挪了过去。“我看是‘裤子都爱指挥人’队长才对。”  
  
“我们是在讨论我的裤子吗？”史蒂夫说。“因为它简直就是透明的。你的酒店难道买不起更厚的布料？”  
  
“他们买得起。不过他们知道我喜欢色眯眯地看我的客人们，”托尼说着明目张胆地色眯眯地看着史蒂夫的裆部。  
  
史蒂夫咬紧牙，勇敢地试图抵挡脸红的袭击，但他知道他并没有完全成功。他觉得自己都快烧起来了。“为什么你的弧反应堆在你穿着钢铁战衣的时候看起来是白色的，但凑近了看又像蓝色？”史蒂夫脱口而出，以免自己说出别的话。  
  
“这个嘛，我可以给你讲一堂科学课，”托尼说，“但我真的很想继续我们之前的对话。”  
  
“噢，”史蒂夫说，“呃，我确实有几个关于超级反派的动机的理论。大部分是跟爹不疼娘不爱有关，还有——”  
  
“史蒂夫，”托尼说，声音低沉；他靠得这么近，史蒂夫无法挪开视线。  
  
史蒂夫咽了口唾沫。“我不擅长这个，”他说。他知道自己的声音在发抖，但他强迫自己继续。他的视线牢牢锁住托尼的。“亲密这一类事情。到头来我毕竟只是个布鲁克林来的小鬼。”  
  
“是这么回事吗？”托尼仍然懒洋洋地躺在床上，无忧无虑的样子，一边手肘撑起身子，但表情严肃，与他放松的姿势截然相反。“亲密？”  
  
“托尼，”史蒂夫说，他情不自禁。那么多一直以来被压抑的感情充溢着他的声音，而他放开了控制。就那么一秒。他放开了，放开了，只有那两个音节，但现在这两个字对他来说就意味着一切。  
  
托尼的眼睛没有避开；它们变得黯沉，就仿佛他也明白。仿佛他不知为何，不可思议地，能够明白。  
  
“我——”史蒂夫张开嘴，但话语并未出现，而他是一个先行动后思考的人，所以他伸出手。这次他的动作缓慢。让托尼不可能不知道接下来会发生什么。史蒂夫这次没有去触碰托尼的脸，而是伸向托尼的手。他把托尼的手按进枕头里，然后随着一个迅捷但温柔的动作，将托尼压在身下。托尼并没有动弹不得，但史蒂夫的意图非常明显。史蒂夫凝视着托尼，就好像在等着他说史蒂夫不是认真的。  
  
“这里没有相机，”托尼说，他的呼吸有些轻浅。史蒂夫能够感觉到他的脉搏，狂乱地在他手心里跳动，在他压住的手腕上。弧反应堆的让托尼脸上强壮的线条蒙上了一层蓝色，发着光，就像史蒂夫想象中自己的心一般，而史蒂夫所有的光芒——史蒂夫所有的光芒都只为这个男人存在，这个躺在他身下的男人。托尼挺身贴住他，坚定地，小心地，蓄意地让史蒂夫从喉咙里发出嘶嘶声；托尼对于让史蒂夫发出这样的声音似乎极为满意。“你可 _绝对_ 不是个布鲁克林的 _小鬼_ 。你好呀，队长。”  
  
“你能不能别 _总是_ 拉低格调？”史蒂夫抱怨。  
  
“不能，”托尼说，但他没有反击，瞳孔放大，这已经足以让史蒂夫知道他并不是唯一受影响的人。  
  
史蒂夫的心在胸腔里怦怦跳动。这也许只是一个奇妙的瞬间。这也许只是一个晚上，而早晨托尼还是会想要像史蒂夫同意的那样跟他分手，那——那他也只能知足。如果这一晚就是史蒂夫所能够拥有的一切，那么他想要。  
  
“这不是为了相机。只为了我们，”史蒂夫说。在这一刻之前，他都不知道自己是多么地渴望这个，而他如此不确定自己是否能够得到。他感觉自己不受驾驭，就仿佛有着 _过多_ 的自我，超过了一副皮囊能够束缚的程度。  
  
他感觉如果不能让托尼触摸他他可能会死。他感觉如果不能触摸托尼他可能会死。  
  
他的迫切一定表露了出来，因为托尼犹豫了一下，低下头，就那么一瞬间，脸上泛起迷人的红晕；史蒂夫差点将其抛到脑后，因为托尼抬起头，朝他假笑起来。  
  
史蒂夫在与托尼做朋友的过程中见过他将这个假笑用在许多不同的女人身上，但他从不曾领略过它的完整威力。  
  
他再也不会奇怪为什么她们见了这个表情会腿软了。  
  
“只为了我们，”托尼重复道——轻柔地，同意地， _是的_ 。  
  
史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，微笑着伸出手；托尼随他而动。  
  
  
  
4月27日更新至完结  
  
________________________________________  
  
早晨迟早要到来。史蒂夫慢慢地醒过来。他的脸上情不自禁地浮起微笑；他伸出手去碰托尼，因为今天早晨他有一百万句话要跟托尼说，一句比一句傻，而托尼最喜欢这样的谈话。  
  
然而当史蒂夫的手伸到另一个枕头上时，他除了空气什么也没碰到。  
  
托尼不在这。  
  
史蒂夫的心缩紧了，失望的滋味像灰烬一般酸楚；史蒂夫把脸埋进托尼的枕头。他觉得自己几乎还能闻到他的味道，但那只是酒店用的清洁剂。也许托尼的大厦也是同一个公司在打扫。这样说得通。  
  
史蒂夫翻身下床，知道要躺在床上抑郁消沉太容易了。  
  
他非常清楚自己的处境。这是他和托尼的假恋爱关系的最后一天。他们都是成年人。就算只有一晚，这仍然是史蒂夫自己想要的，所以史蒂夫不会在这里自哀自怜，就因为他只得到了想要的东西的一小部分。  
  
他是个复仇者。他会 _表现_ 得像个复仇者。  
  
史蒂夫简短迅速地洗了个澡，享受着行动带来的酸痛。他会记住这种感觉。与他爱的人如此接近、如此亲密的感觉。他会永远记住。但他绝不会让它妨碍复仇者的工作。  
  
史蒂夫离开浴室走回房间里，这时他看到了。  
  
滚滚浓烟。在远处冒起。  
  
史蒂夫从没有这么快穿上过制服。当他冲出电梯狂奔向门口时，酒店员工们甚至没有反应。也许是因为托尼经常住在这里，大家都习惯了。  
  
史蒂夫所到之处，行人纷纷让路。要么是他们对他像疯子一样挂着一道红白蓝跑在城市里跑来跑去已经司空见惯，要么就是有某个史蒂夫没看过的公共安全宣传片。 _注意：如果你见到一团模糊的红白蓝匆匆忙忙地向你冲过来，那大概是美国队长。让到一边，大家伙儿，让他拯救世界。_  
  
骚乱发生在工业区，史蒂夫的脑子里走马灯一般闪过各种可能的敌人。烟雾有一种特别的红色，所以应该不是几个月前那种巨型蜥蜴。烟不够多，也不是那些火焰巨兽。史蒂夫正想着 _也许又是机器人_ ，这时他转过一个弯，发现自己算是猜对了。  
  
它看起来几乎像个巨型电视机。长着腿。还有两条很长的机械手臂。旁边还印着 _汉默工业_ 的商标。  
  
但真正吸引到史蒂夫注意力的不是这个。  
  
吸引了他大部分注意力的是——除了贾斯汀·汉默似乎发明了某种电视机器人的事实，史蒂夫 _早知道_ 电视没一个好东西——托尼似乎是在现场的唯一一个复仇者。  
  
而他正被打得丢盔卸甲。  
  
史蒂夫猛然行动起来。他启动了会自动触发复仇者的所有警报系统的遥控耳机。“复仇者集合，”史蒂夫对耳机里吼道，“正在把我的坐标发送给你们。”  
  
“ _啥情况？_ ”克林特过于欢天喜地的声音从耳机里传来。  
  
“一台巨型劫掠电视机，”史蒂夫承认道。“美国完毕。”  
  
“ _哈哈哈。了解，罗杰斯（Roger Rogers）。_ ”克林特柔情蜜意地说，这笑话 _哪个_ 复仇者都说不腻。除了索尔，但索尔不能算，因为他不理解笑点在哪。  
  
而现在史蒂夫理解的只有托尼正在孤军作战。  
  
史蒂夫把盾牌向电视机的玻璃屏幕甩去，然后开始奔跑。  
  
________________________________________  
  
那台电视机在某一时刻试图把整个地球吸进肚里。  
  
他们的敌人是一台货真价实的 _毁天灭地电视机_ 。  
  
史蒂夫再也不会对他们的敌人感到惊讶了。对他们的敌人都能把什么东西变成引发世界末日的机器也不会。  
  
史蒂夫花了四个小时跑来跑去，躲避电视机四处挥舞的手臂，现在筋疲力尽，浑身酸痛。他一瘸一拐地走向托尼；托尼正在旁边接受医疗人员的护理，面罩掀开，额头上有一道干涸的血迹，史蒂夫打算为这个 _至少_ 吼他十分钟。  
  
史蒂夫很累，很烦躁，情感上疲惫不堪，已经再也没有精力拐弯抹角。“我们得谈谈，”托尼连嘴都没来得及张开，史蒂夫就说。  
  
“我想是的，”托尼说，显然也累得不想反抗。“我没事了，卢，”托尼对照顾他的医护人员说。卢皱起眉头，但还是点点头离开了，留下他们两人。“我很抱歉。你知道。留你一个人在床上醒来。”  
  
“不，你没有，”史蒂夫说。  
  
“不好意思你说什么？”  
  
“你没有，”史蒂夫坚持，“因为如果你真的觉得抱歉你就 _不会_ 那么做了。我猜你留下我一个人是为了对付 _这个_ 不知道什么玩意儿？”  
  
托尼点头。“估计为了英雄事业跑掉也并不能给我开脱？”  
  
史蒂夫长长地看了他一眼，然后摇摇头。  
  
“就猜到不行，”托尼说，看着汉默失控的发明造成的损毁。“我——”  
  
“你就说出来吧，”史蒂夫说。“我们都算是到了年纪，偶尔负责任的成年人。 _连你也是_ ，托尼，别反驳。我不是什么脆弱的小花，你一不小心就会弄坏。”史蒂夫强迫自己说下去，带着一点心痛粗暴地加上，“昨晚是昨晚，那并不一定要有什么意义。”  
  
“这正是这个不可思议的问题的关键，”托尼说，仍然小心地避开史蒂夫的视线。“那确实有某种意义。”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头。他的心脏又猛跳起来，他几乎想让托尼停下，因为这段对话也许会让他痛彻心扉，他想逃走躲起来，又想抱住托尼，亲吻他，永远不停下；复杂矛盾的感情交织在一起愈演愈烈，他几乎无法忍受。  
  
所以他不发一语。  
  
不管怎样，最后一切都是托尼的决定。史蒂夫尽力让自己鼓起勇气听托尼说出那句不可避免的话。说他们是朋友。说他很感激这一年的帮助，但更感激他即将得到的自由。  
  
“你都不明白，”托尼说。他转向史蒂夫，看着他，直到史蒂夫视线与他相对。“我今天早上不想跟你谈话，是因为我以为你会 _想起来_ 今天是一周年纪念日。我今天早上不想跟你谈是因为我 _不想_ 和你分手，好吗？好吗？这就是事实。 _这_ 就是他妈的事实。”  
  
史蒂夫无法回应。他猝不及防。他从来没想过自己能够拥有这一切， _从来没有_ 。  
  
当然，托尼以为史蒂夫的沉默代表着惊恐，因为托尼继续说了下去。“我明白我说出这些话会让你很尴尬，因为你只是想证明一个观点，我只是 _正好_ 在旁边，但小辣椒说得对，我大概这辈子一直都在暗恋你，一开始是将你当作一个想象中的形象，然后你本人解冻了，你甚至比我想象的 _更加_ 完美，所以我当然对你态度很差，因为我几乎从来不会说出真正的想法，不会真的说出来。我以为你是直的，然后发生了电视那件蠢事，然后，然后——你怎么没在揍我。”  
  
“没，”史蒂夫好笑地说。“我想我没这个打算。”  
  
托尼来回踱了六七步。停下来。他那巨大的大脑显然在高速运转。史蒂夫只是看着他。等他明白。  
  
“你，”托尼说。“你没崩溃。”  
  
“崩溃的是你，”史蒂夫说。他话都说不好了。他想大叫。他想跳舞。他想把托尼吻个七荤八素，但其他复仇者离得并不远。估计在好奇小两口到底在闹 _什么_ 矛盾。 _让他们好奇去吧，_ 史蒂夫狠狠地想。 _这一刻是属于我的。_ 托尼看着他，脸上慢慢露出恍然大悟的表情。 _这一刻是属于我们的_ ，史蒂夫想着，头晕目眩。  
  
“噢，”托尼说。“ _噢。_ ”  
  
“我也不想醒来，”史蒂夫说。他走近托尼，捧起托尼的下巴。“我不想醒过来听到你说我们结束了。”  
  
“因为和我约会恰好很省心，”托尼嘀咕，眼里是一种近乎疯狂的神色。  
  
史蒂夫笑出了声。“你？省心？托尼，你是地球上最不省心的人。你发明的时候会把整个世界都抛在脑后，你本应该呼叫支援的时候却还去 _战斗_ ，你——你酒喝得 _太多_ ，而且你真的很 _没礼貌_ 。”  
  
“是是，”托尼说，后退离开史蒂夫的触碰，“我这就到 _离你远远的地方_ 无礼去，好吗？”  
  
“你不省心，”史蒂夫重复道，“但我还是想跟你在一起。”  
  
托尼眨了眨眼。蹭上前来一点。“你确定吗？”他问，这次声音要微弱得多。“因为我很疯狂。不服管教。问谁都行。你确定不想甩了我一了百了？”  
  
史蒂夫抓住托尼还裹着铁甲的胯部，把他拉近。“你在开玩笑吗？你想让我甩了 _钢铁侠_ ？他是托尼·斯塔克，国家的黄金之子，百万受欺侮的学生的帮助者，美国最伟大发明的创造者。如果我伤了他的心，整个国家会捅死我的，”史蒂夫大声宣布，挥着手臂搞笑地模仿着这件事开始时托尼发飙的样子；那时候亲吻托尼还只是一个象征，而不是像呼吸一般必要的存在。  
  
托尼显然还记得自己说过的话，认出了史蒂夫修改过的版本。他看起来好像也许终于， _终于_ 开始接受事实了。  
  
“你可能得倒回去，把最后那段重新说一下，”托尼说，手贴在身侧，小心翼翼地看着远方，假装自己丝毫没有动感情。曾经，史蒂夫会对他这种随意的冷漠感到愤怒，但他现在已经知道了托尼不是个机器人。钢铁侠只是个面具。托尼的心比大多数人更柔软，他表露出来的激情和情感和其他人一样多。只是不 _对_ 每个人表露。  
  
 _他对我表露了_ ，史蒂夫想，他一把将托尼扯过来，低头冲他假笑。“好，”他说，夸张地翻了翻眼睛。“他可是托尼· _斯塔克_ ，花花公子，疯狂发明家，和怪人亿万富翁。如果我伤了他的弧反应堆，他会追到天涯海角杀了我的。”  
  
“我会的，”托尼说，“像杀 _一条狗_ 一样。”  
  
“而我那么，那么爱你，这种事情永远，绝对不会发生，”史蒂夫说，他的心随着话语里的真实放声歌唱，歌声隆隆地在他耳中响起，那样响亮，史蒂夫迫切希望这时候别有什么机器人跳出来毁灭世界，因为他肯定听不见。  
  
“噢，”托尼说。“这样啊，那么。这。好极了。这绝对是一个出乎意料的结论，不过必须承认这样的尾声简直过于完美，对于——”  
  
“托尼，”史蒂夫不耐烦地说，因为他正陷入深深的爱恋，因为托尼也许一辈子都爱着他，而就算他私下里其实也很喜欢托尼的絮絮叨叨，现在他有更想做的事。“ _闭嘴。_ ”  
  
托尼的眼里条件反射地闪起义愤。“ _逼_ 我啊，”他要求道。  
  
“好，”史蒂夫说，然后就这么做了。  
  
而他这次绝对， _绝对_ 没有想那些女权主义者。未来也一次都没有。  
  
他的心无时无刻，不可动摇地，被托尼填满。  
  
________________________________________  
  
 _后来，当小辣椒来找他们，提醒他们史蒂夫已经完成了他的职责，结果不小心看到了史蒂夫过多的身体部位时，史蒂夫仍然被幸福充溢，无法过于忧虑。过去的他也许会担忧，但那是属于过去的史蒂夫，是史蒂夫会一直记住的一个自我。一个活在阴影中的史蒂夫。  
  
现在的史蒂夫生活在阳光下。身边有托尼的陪伴。心中怀着对明天的一切希冀。  
  
还有专门为任何胆敢在他面前行为不端的电视机保留的一两记重拳。  
  
在余下的一生中，史蒂夫一直没有喜欢上电视机。  
  
________________________________________  
  
除了电视上重播《草原小屋》①的那次，但托尼修改了贾维斯的程序，没人发现这个秘密。  
  
________________________________________  
  
只不过史蒂夫在见到梅丽莎·吉尔伯特②的时候不小心尖叫得太大声，结果被贾斯汀·汉默拍下来放到了YouTube上。  
  
________________________________________  
  
这狗娘养的。  
  
________________________________________  
  
除了这些，史蒂夫和托尼拯救世界，击败反派，拯救世界，还轰轰烈烈地连续七年拿下了世界最性感情侣的头衔。然后他们再次拯救世界。很多次。  
  
我有没有提到拯救世界？  
  
是，他们经常这么做。然后他们永远幸福快乐地生活在了一起。  
  
即使托尼在他们的养老院里发动了一场政变。还老用史蒂夫的盾牌来垫他的粒子加速器。还喜欢让史蒂夫的鞋子不合时宜地跳舞。  
  
但我想，真爱也许就是这样的吧。_  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
译注：  
①《草原小屋》是美国女作家劳拉·英格尔斯·怀尔德的杰作，是其九卷一辑“小屋”丛书中的一本。“小屋”丛书描写主人公劳拉在威斯康星的小木屋时，到她在达寇塔地区结婚所渡过的美好时光，在美国久享盛名。“小屋”丛书拍成的电视剧更是深受广大观众的喜爱，本剧共有10季207集。（来自豆瓣页面：<http://movie.douban.com/subject/1793576/>）  
②梅丽莎·吉尔伯特，《草原小屋》的主演之一。


End file.
